Bonita
by melissablack04
Summary: Una jugada del destino lleva a Harry Potter a una calle bastante peculiar en la cual cae rendido ante los encantos de una bella castaña, quien tiene un gran secreto: no es una prostituta sino una médico desempleada en grandes aprietos económicos. " -Me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo- Hermione abrió los ojos sorpresivamente, aquello no podía ser cierto"
1. Calle de la perdición

_Los personajes, como bien sabemos todos, pertenecen a JK Rowling._

 _A continuación les presento un tipo de adaptación de la película de Julia Roberts "Pretty Woman", la cual es una de mis películas favoritas y bueno, la verdad la temática en general me pareció interesante y quise hacer una versión_ _basada_ _en esta historia, aunque claro algunas situaciones cambian pero en esencia es la misma historia._

 _¡Ojalá la disfruten!_

 _Melissa Noemí_

-Señor Potter, la señorita Weasley acaba de llegar a la oficina y exige verlo. ¿La hago pasar?- dijo Daphne, la bonita secretaria del poderoso Harry Potter, quien estaba al mando de la compañía de su familia en Nueva York, una prestigiosa compañía de bienes raíces.

-No te preocupes, Daphne, deja que pase- y sin más colgó el teléfono de su oficina. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales había roto su compromiso con ella. Y de pronto, la puerta de abrió escandalosamente y dio paso a una larga cabellera color rojo fuego.

-Harry, querido. ¿Cómo te encuentras? - pregunto la bellísima mujer, que sin esperar a que el ojiverde dijera alguna palabra, se sentó con demasiada familiaridad en una de las sillas enfrente de su escritorio, Harry tan solo enarcó una ceja ante la pregunta de bella Ginevra Waesley.

-Trabajando- contesto secamente -a mí me gusta hacer dinero, no solo gastarlo como a ti-

Ginny rio abiertamente. -Yo no sé de negocios, Harry, Ron es el que se encarga de ello. Pero no eh venido a hablar de eso, sino de la comida con el señor Malfoy. Ron me dijo que debías ir con una acompañante y bueno eh venido en tu ayuda, ya sabes por los viejos tiempos- dijo la pelirroja mientras le guiñaba el ojo coquetamente.

-Es precisamente por los buenos tiempos que no me gustaría llevarte. Recuerdo que odiabas tener que acompañarme a esas cenas y no poder ser el centro de atención-

-Las personas cambian-

-Pero tú no, Gin- finalizo el ojiverde -Me imagino que hay dobles intenciones en querer ser mi compañía en mi cena con Lucius-

Ginny le dio una mirada coqueta intentado tantear el terreno -Sabes que desde que murió Narcissa es Draco quien lo acompaña y da la casualidad que él es el nuevo encargado de la campaña de Carolina Herrera y bueno, tú sabes que mi sueño siempre ha sido ser modelo-

-Ginny, eres una mujer preciosa y es más que evidente que lo sabes- le recrimino Harry mientras se paraba de su sillón negro y comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta -Y también sabes que otra razón por la cual terminamos hace meses fue porque simplemente detesto que la gente me use, así que, si me permites tengo muchísimos pendientes. Buenas tardes Gin- dijo al tiempo que abría la puerta, indicándole que quería que lo dejase solo.

Ginny simplemente sonrió altaneramente y con deliberada lentitud se paró de su asiento para dirigirse a la salida de la enorme oficina de Harry, y antes de salirse lo encaro.

-Dudo mucho que encuentres una mejor cita que yo para mañana en la noche, cariño. Tienes mi número, pero no tardes en llamarme, sabes que me gusta arreglarme con tiempo- le guiño el ojo y sin más, se fue contoneando sus caderas frente a él.

Molesto de la actitud de su ex novia cerró la puerta violentamente y se dejó caer en su silla. Ginny tenía razón, no tenía una pareja y la cena era el siguiente día. Pero mucho antes de llamar a Ginny prefería llamar a Pansy una chica con la que tuvo una aventura la cual le costó el matrimonio a ella.

El sonido del teléfono de su oficina lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Señor Potter, su padre esta al teléfono en la línea 3- dijo una dulce voz temblorosa.

-Gracias, Daphne. Por cierto, puedes retirarte después de tu hora de comida- contesto Harry con una voz autoritaria pero amable, sabía que a veces Daphne era testigo de su mal humor causado principalmente por las visitas inoportunas de Ginny.

-Muchas gracias señor- y sin más marco la extensión que lo pondría con su padre, el millonario James Potter.

-¿Papá?- pregunto Harry, mientras firmaba un par de papeles para dejarlos sobre el escritorio de Daphne.

-Harry, mi pequeño hijo saltarín- rio James - ¿Cómo estás? Tiene mucho tiempo que no vienes a visitarnos, tu madre está al borde de la locura-

-Papá, sabes que tengo mucho trabajo y bueno, tal vez me tome un fin de semana para irlos a visitar-

-Eso dijiste la última vez, entiendo que tienes muchas responsabilidades ahora, pero no deberías olvidarte de nosotros…o ¿es acaso que tienes otras ocupaciones? - pregunto el señor Potter con un evidente tono que utilizaba para hacer referencia a alguna conquista de su hijo.

-¡Papá, por favor! Sabes que en este momento tengo cosas más importantes que buscarme una mujer- gruño abochornado el joven.

-Bien, bien. Solo no olvides que tu madre y yo nos hacemos viejos cada día, cada hora, cada minuto, cada seg…-

-Ya basta o te juro que te acusare con ella- lo amenazó pues sabía que si alguien podía controlar a su atrabancado padre definitivamente era Lily Potter.

-Tu madre está de acuerdo conmigo, querido hijo, así que no tienes escapatoria. A menos que quieras que ella te comience a buscar novia con las hijas de las hurracas que tiene como amigas-

-Bien. Veré que puedo hacer al respecto. Mándale saludos a mi madre y dile que la amo. Te quiero papá, te llamo luego- y sin más colgó. Desde que se había mudado de la mansión de sus padres en Londres los extrañaba a montones, aunque no lo admitiera tan fácil. Amaba a sus padres, pero quería crecer en todos los sentidos y cuando tuvo la opción de partir a Norteamérica a comenzar nuevos negocios de la empresa de su padre, partió sin pensarlo dos veces.

Esa noche el tráfico estaba infernal, _"genial, el típico panorama de Nueva York"_ pensó para sí mismo. Y de mala gana, prendió su GPS del teléfono celular para buscar una ruta alternativa. Y vaya que aquel aparatejo lo hizo; debía doblar a la derecha en la próxima esquina y recorrer unas cuantas calles más y debía doblar a la izquierda y pasando un callejón, nuevamente a la izquierda llegaría por detrás del edificio. Y sin dudarlo, lo hizo, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al avanzar unos cuantos metros.

Aquella calle parecía tener vida propia llena de anuncios luminosos y lleno de…mujeres. Y no de cualquier tipo de mujeres, pues era imposible no verlas con sus llamativos rostros llenos de maquillaje, labios inyectados de colágeno, cabelleras pelirrojas, negras o rubias largas, tacones de plataforma, vestidos demasiado reveladores: eran prostitutas.


	2. Mia

Mientras Harry siguió con su camino, una a una las chicas comenzaban a acercarse a su coche, intentando seducirlo, hasta que una chiquilla llamo su atención. Era preciosa, enfundada en un vestidito blanco que mostraba sus largas piernas y sus peligrosas curvas. Su rostro era angelical, completamente diferente a los rostros de las otras mujeres, el cual estaba enmarcado por una exótica cabellera negra azabache. Su expresión demostraba vergüenza. Su vista estaba clava en el piso y sus manos yacían sobre su plano vientre.

No supo cómo ni porque, pero acerco su coche cerca de aquella muchacha quien se encontraba con una exótica rubia que al percatarse de que las miraba, se acercó con deliberada libertad y al acto, Harry bajo el vidrio de la puerta de su coche.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, guapo? Con 300 dólares te puedo llevar al cielo - declaró la rubia con un tono dulzón.

\- ¿Quién es la chica del cabello negro? - dijo refiriéndose a la chica angelical que lo había cautivado.

-Ella es Mia ¿la quieres? – Aquella simple pregunta le causaron nauseas, por el simple hecho de pensaran en que eran objetos. Pero tal parecía que su boca de había desconectado de su cerebro y de sus labios salió un autoritario: sí.

Así que la rubia llamo a aquella muchacha -Es todo tuyo, Mia- dijo cuando la pelinegra se acercaba. Cuando llego al encuentro con la rubia, intercambiaron un par de palabras y la morena entro al auto de Harry mascullando un apenas sonoro "hola bombón"

Harry estaba a punto de decirle que aquello era un error, que lo sentía, pero quedo hipnotizado por sus bellas orbes miel de Mía.

-Iremos a mi departamento, Mía- dijo el ojiverde y se sintió como un completo idiota. Aquello debería ser rutinario para aquella muchacha.

-Como tú digas…cielo- dijo la muchacha con voz entrecortada. Quien no paraba de retorcerse las manos.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos mientras seguían la ruta que marcaba el GPS y al doblar a la izquierda visualizo el edificio en que se encontraba su departamento. Y minutos después aparcaron. Harry le ayudo a bajar del auto y subieron en silencio por el ascensor.

La joven de cabellos castaños quedo maravillada ante el lujoso departamento de Harry, era amplio y de color blanco con algunos detalles en escala de tonalidades grises. Aunque claro, había un completo desastre por todos lados, pues tan solo en su sala había ropa tirada, cubiertos, copas, botellas medio vacías de vino…

-Lamento el desorden yo… eh estado un poco ocupado- intento disculparse Harry al notar la mirada de la chica, quien esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ven…la habitación esta por aquí- y la condujo por un pasillo hasta entrar a la majestuosa habitación; hacia la derecha se encontraba un impresionante ventanal que daba a un pequeño balcón. A la izquierda un par de puertas de madera, sillones y un par de cuadros de arte contemporáneo. Además, en la parte central de la habitación se encontraba una enorme cama de tipo antiguo, con cortinas transparentes a través de las cuales se vislumbraban cojines rojos. A los lados de la cama había buros adornados con hermosos tulipanes blancos.

-Necesito usar el tocador- murmuro cohibida. Harry le señaló la puerta que se encontraba a la derecha y sin más, entro allí. Estaba aterrada. Ella no era una prostituta y aquella era la primera noche que lo intentaba; necesitaba el dinero para pagar la estancia de su abuela y su tratamiento en el hospital, puesto que hacía un par de semanas había habido un recorte en el hospital donde trabajaba como médico y ni su mención honorífica ni mucho menos haber logrado todo aquello siendo tan joven le valió para mantener su trabajo. Pero debía hacerlo, pues su abuela era lo único que tenía en este mundo, ella la había criado cuando sus padres murieron cuando ella aún era un bebé.

Con todo el valor que tenía, salió del tocador para encontrarse a aquel hombre que se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación, en el balcón. Se acerco temerosa, y al percatarse de ello, Harry se giró para encararla. La deseaba, como en mucho tiempo no había deseado a una mujer, así que sin más preámbulos se abalanzó sobre aquella frágil mujer, quien al sentir el contacto de sus manos vagando por su cuerpo se estremeció.

Aquel hombre, cuyo nombre no sabía era endemoniadamente atractivo, con ese cuerpo atlético, varonil, con sus penetrantes ojos verde esmeralda…

-Haré lo que me pidas- susurro la joven en un tono que Harry no supo cómo descifrar, así que la tomo por la cintura y la beso. Sus labios eran dulces y tenían un ligero sabor a canela y a vainilla. Harry amaba la vainilla.

Los besos comenzaron a subir de intensidad hasta volverse una lucha de lenguas, de labios. En sus escasos 22 años la castaña no sido besada de esa manera. A sus 28 casi 29 años, Harry Potter no había experimentado tal pasión en un simple beso.

Mía tomo la iniciativa y comenzó a despojar a Harry de sus ropas, hasta que lo dejo solamente en su ropa interior, a través del cual era más que evidente su prominente erección. Ella se separó un poco del moreno para deleitarse con el musculoso y atlético cuerpo. Recorrió con la mirada sus musculosos brazos, aquellos que habían logrado excitarla con tan poco. Y cuando fue consiente se encontraba deshaciéndose de aquel remedo de vestido quedándose en un ligero sujetador rojo de encaje a juego con sus pequeñas braguitas.

Harry se la comía con su mirada; aquella mujer podía ser la perdición de cualquier hombre con esa cara angelical y esas curvas de infarto. Ella se acercó contoneando sus caderas de una manera sensual, tanto que Harry no pudo contenerse y la tumbo en la cama para despojarla casi con violencia de aquellas diminutas prendas y pudo deleitarse con los rosados y erectos pezones de la joven castaña y más al sur… se estremeció al sentir la humedad del sexo de aquella chica.

Con sus manos temblorosas, la joven se deshizo de la única prenda que portaba Harry para acariciar su erección en todo su esplendor, aquello antes de aterrorizarla y asquearla como había pensado, la excito de sobremanera, mucho más que aquellas escasas veces que había tenido relaciones con su ex novio, Cormac.

En un movimiento poco usual en ella, invirtió las posiciones y comenzó a dejar besos húmedos primeramente por el cuello, para después bajar por su pecho, su marcado abdomen, hasta llegar a su prominente erección, la cual no dudo en probar; al acto Harry profirió un gemido que parecía más gruñido

-Aaah… sigue así, Mía, no te detengas- gruño el joven, mientras posaba sus grandes manos sobre la cabeza de la chica, indicándole que siguiera su labor.

Harry estaba al borde de la locura y simplemente no pudo más -Necesito sentirte- gruño nuevamente; la tomo por las caderas hasta acercarla a su erección. Ella tomo su falo y lo guio hacia su entrada.

Hubo un gemido placentero por ambas partes; poco a poco, la castaña comenzó a moverse sobre Harry, quien con una mano guiaba sus movimientos posando sus manos en las redondas caderas de la chica, y con la otra mano masajeaba uno de sus turgentes pechos, deleitándose con la suavidad de su piel y sus dulces gemidos.

Los movimientos comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más rápidos hasta que la joven arqueó su espalda y las contracciones en su sexo hicieron evidente a Harry que ella había llegado al tan ansiado orgasmo, lo cual lo condujo al orgasmo propio.  
Dulcemente, el ojiverde la tomo para colocarla a un lado suyo para arroparla con la sabana de seda que yacía enredada en sus cuerpos. Sabía que aquello transgredía los límites que debía establecer con aquella muchacha, después de todo era simplemente una prostituta, aunque en realidad no lo parecía.

En algunas ocasiones, su mejor amigo y abogado Ron Weasley, le había contado sus experiencias con prostitutas, todas ellas con el mismo perfil: exóticas, con sus rostros repletos de maquillaje, con largas uñas, excesivamente complacientes y con gemidos evidentemente exagerados, además de que sus atributos físicos generalmente eran implantes de silicón bastante evidentes.

En contraste, Mía era delicada, su rostro apenas tenía maquillaje, sus uñas eran correctamente cortas y sin rastro de barniz. Su cuerpo era delgado, sus pechos pequeños al igual que su cintura, en contraste con sus amplias caderas y sus redondas nalgas. Además, lejos de ser excesivamente complaciente, era demandante con sus caricias y con sus besos. Sin lugar a duda, había algo extraño en esa muchacha.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, pero el sonido de su teléfono celular lo despertó, además del gruñido de su acompañante, quien solo se hizo bolita en la orilla de la cama. Eran Ron. De mala gana tomó la llamada.

-¿Qué quieres Ron?- gruño Harry adormilado.

-Lo siento Harry, pero Ginny no deja de joderme para que intente convencerte para que la lleves a la cena con los Malfoy- Ron parecía molesto y divertido a la vez. Era como cuando Ginny lo presionaba para que le ayudara a salir con Harry hace algunos años.

-Ron, sabes que eres mi amigo y te aprecio mucho y sé que Ginny es tu hermana y la amas, pero por mí se puede ir mucho a la mierda-

-Eso fue lo que le dije que seguramente tu dirías, en fin. Yo cumplí con mi deber como hermano, pero como mi amigo te aconsejo que dejes bastante en claro las cosas con Gin, tu mejor que nadie sabes cómo es- le sugirió.

-Cada que puedo, lo intento, Ron, pero Ginny se empeña en seguir pensando que la amo. A veces ya no sé qué hacer para que esto termine- dijo el ojiverde mientras se acomodaba sobre la cama y prendía la lampara que se encontraba en el buró.

-Lo que podrías hacer es simplemente salir con otras mujeres, Harry. Búscate al menos una mujer para que dé por terminado todo, después de todo no has salido con nadie desde que rompieron- sugirió su amigo.

-Tal vez…pueda remediar eso, pero por ahora necesito dormir. Te veré en un rato en la oficina- y sin más colgó.

Al girarse se quedó sorprendido al descubrir que una espesa y rizada cabellera castaña yacía a su lado, en lugar de la negra azabache que había tenido hace unas cuantas horas. 


	3. Trato sucio

-Mía, Mía, necesito que despiertes al menos un momento- Harry intentaba despertar a la castaña que dormida plácidamente en su cama.

-No, Luna, hoy no saldré, esperare la llamada de San Mungo- gruño la castaña mientras se enfurruñaba en la cama. Harry rio ante tal gesto, aunque tomo como nota mental buscar qué diablos era eso de San Mungo sin embargo, siguió con su tarea de despertarla.

-Mi nombre es Harry, no Luna y es necesario que despiertes, Mia, tengo algo que proponerte- y entonces la castaña reparo en lo diferente de aquella voz que evidentemente era masculina. Poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos para encontrarse con dos orbes esmeralda que la miraban juguetonamente.

-¡Aaah!- gritó asustada al darse cuenta de que se encontraba con un apuesto caballero enfundando en una camisa azul claro y unos pantalones negros de vestir. Solo entonces fue consciente de su desnudez y avergonzada sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo intenso y lo único que pudo hacer fue taparse hasta la barbilla con la sabana de seda roja.

-Buenos días para ti también- sonrió Harry, sentándose en una esquina de la cama. La muchacha lo veía con ojos expectantes y entonces se atrevió a hablar.

-Lo…lo siento señor, en un segundo me vestiré y saldré de su apartamento- murmuro nerviosa intentando buscar con la mirada su ropa.

-Tranquila, ya te dije, mi nombre es Harry y no es necesario el señor, en realidad no soy tan mayor- intento bromear -Y puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites, pero antes necesito negociar contigo-

Ella no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, así que solo atinó a decir -Te escucho-

-Quisiera que fueras mi compañía esta noche en una cena, te dejare dinero para que compres un vestido, zapatos, lo que necesites-

\- ¿Y cuánto estas dispuesto a pagarme? - lo sondeo Mia, quien veía en aquello la oportunidad que buscaba para comenzar a salir de sus apuros económicos.

\- Te daré 1000 dólares más lo que necesites para tus cosas de esta noche- sin pensarlo dos veces, Mía acepto.

-De acuerdo- dijo no muy convencida - ¿A qué hora tengo que estar lista? -

-Vendré por ti a las 6, ¿te parece bien? –

-Sí, está bien- contesto tímidamente.

-Bien… bueno, te dejare dinero en la mesa junto con mi número de teléfono, por si llegas a necesitar cualquier cosa y la cocina queda a tu disposición, aunque lamento decirte que solo tengo waffles en la nevera y leche de chocolate - le dirigió una sonrisa sincera, la joven castaña le correspondió la sonrisa y comenzó a relajar su postura.

Harry se disponía a salir cuando titubeó -Por cierto, no uses esa peluca negra, tu cabellera natural es preciosa- y sin más salió rumbo a su trabajo.

Ella se sonrojo hasta las orejas, había olvidado el momento en el que durante la noche anterior decidió aventar por ahí esa horrible peluca negra que tanta comezón le había dado.

Simplemente no lo podía creer, aquella noche estaba muy lejos de lo que había pensado: sucia, horrible, detestable, asquerosa. Pues, aunque le costara admitirlo había tenido el mejor sexo de su vida, dada su poca experiencia con Cormac.

 _"Debo darme prisa"_ pensó para sus adentros y se dirigió al tocador para tomar una ducha caliente. Sus músculos, al sentir el agua caliente, comenzaron a relajarse poco a poco y su mente también. Por muy poco ético que fuese aquel trato con Harry, dada su situación era lo más sensato; ojalá sus siguientes "clientes" fuesen tan amables como él, ojalá solo fuese él el único…

Una repentina vergüenza la embriago cuando reparó en su ropa. Necesitaba llamar a Luna para poder pedirle algo de ropa decente. Y sin dudarlo, saco el celular que tenía metido en su pequeño bolso y buscó el número de Luna. Uno, dos, tres timbres y hasta el cuarto contesto su amiga.

\- ¿Diga?- su voz aun sonaba adormilada, seguramente la noche pasada fue algo "productiva"

-Luna, soy yo, Hermione-

\- ¡Hermione! ¡Sobreviviste! ¿Dónde diablos estas? -la cuestiono Luna, quien sonaba alarmada, preocupada y feliz a la vez.

-Tranquila Luna- intento calmarla -Necesito antes que nada que me hagas un favor-

-Está bien, ¿de qué se trata? ¿No tengo que sacarte de la cárcel por homicidio cierto? Ese chico guapo de anoche era un bombón-

\- ¡Basta, Luna! - la reprimió la castaña -Esto es importante, necesito que vengas a la unidad habitacional que está a unas cuadras de… donde estábamos anoche-

\- ¿La residencial que esta por el centro comercial? -

\- Si, justo esa. ¿Podrías traerme algo de ropa decente? Estoy en el Penthouse del señor Harry-

\- ¿Así que ese bombón se llama Harry? Bien. En un par de minutos voy para allá-

-De acuerdo, cualquier cosa, me llamas-

-De acuerdo, Mione pero necesito todos los detalles-

-Luna…-

-Solo bromeaba Mione, te quiero-

-Yo también te quiero Luna- y al instante se escucharon timbrazos que le indicaron que Luna había colgado. No tuvo más opción que tomar prestada la bata de baño de Harry y al colocársela no pudo evitar estremecerse al oler su fragancia tan masculina.

Y mientras Luna llegaba, comenzó a ordenar un poco la habitación, acomodando la cama, la ropa tirada de Harry, recogiendo las cortinas del ventanal y abriendo este. La vista que tenía era simplemente espectacular, pues contrastaba; por un lado, tenía la belleza de los grandes, modernos y elegantes edificios y junto a ellos estaba un enorme y bello parque repleto de árboles y flores de colores, pues era primavera.

Un gruñido proveniente de su estómago la sacó de sus cavilaciones y se dirigió a la cocina, donde buscó los waffles y se sirvió un vaso de leche de chocolate. Apenas había dado un bocado cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Era Luna.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Luna? - quiso saber la castaña.

-Me temo que tendrás que bajar por mí, Mione. El portero no me deja entrar- gruño evidentemente molesta, la rubia.

-Supongo que no tengo opción- dijo con desgane y colgó. No quería dar un espectáculo bajando solamente en bata de baño.

Antes de salir, tomo dos tarjetas, una con el número de Harry y otra que parecía ser la llave del apartamento. Salió no muy segura, esperaba que ninguno de los vecinos anduviera merodeando por allí y con sigilo tomo el elevador para encontrarse con el botones.

-Buen día señorita. ¿A qué piso desea ir? - pregunto un señor que parecía ya entrado en años, que enarco una ceja al verla en la bata azul de Harry.

-A la planta baja, por favor- se limitó a decir Hermione mientras entraba al ascensor. El botones pico el botón con las letras "PB" y el elevador comenzó a moverse.

-Es la novia del señor Potter ¿cierto? Al parecer tienen los mismos hábitos y les gusta merodear por el edificio en esa horrenda bata- aquella declaración paralizo por completo a la castaña quien solo se limitó a fingir una sonrisa. _"Así que el apellido de Harry es Potter"_ pensó para sus adentros. Gracias al universo, pronto estuvo en la planta baja y solamente tuvo que darle las gracias al botones. Definitivamente cuando subiera al departamento de Harry tomaría las escaleras sin dudarlo.

Hermione camino hacia donde estaba Luna y el portero, quien al verla rodo los ojos y casi de inmediato pico un par de botones para que la reja comenzara a abrirse.

\- ¿Y bien? - gruño molesta Luna mientras pasaba hacia adentro de la residencial. El portero se encogió en hombros y simplemente dijo -Es más que evidente que esta señorita- dijo refiriéndose a Hermione -es la novia del señor Potter, tienen los mismos hábitos y trae puesta su espantosa bata-

\- ¡Que atrevido es usted! - dijo Hermione evidentemente molesta ante aquella revelación.

-No ha sido mi intensión ofenderla señorita, ahora si me disculpa- y sin más, el viejo portero se retiró hacia la cabina que estaba a unos cuantos metros.

-Así que tengo aquí a la novia del señor Potter- soltó pícaramente Luna

-Cierra la boca, será mejor que nos apresuremos, no quiero seguir dando un espectáculo- y sin más se dirigieron al Penthouse de Harry, en el que una vez dentro, Hermione comenzó a decirle a Luna sobre el contrato con Potter.

-¡Es una locura! ¡1000 dólares más ropa y accesorios! - la rubia estaba sorprendida y feliz ante ello, pues de antemano sabía la situación tan desesperada de su amiga por la cual accedió la noche anterior para hacerse pasar como una prostituta.

-Lo sé, por eso necesitaba la ropa y a ti, necesito que me acompañes a comprar ese mentado vestido- ante ello, Luna le dio una mirada triste.

-Mione, sabes que si por mi fuera, iría contigo hasta el fin del mundo, pero después de recibir tu llamada, recibí una del hospital de Los Ángeles, quieren ponerme a prueba unas semanas- a pesar de sentir pena, los ojos azules de Luna brillaron con intensidad, pues después de mucho tiempo por fin había encontrado una oportunidad como enfermera después de varios meses.

-Eso es genial, Luna- le sonrió abiertamente – Y por lo otro no te preocupes, es la oportunidad que necesitas-

-Te juro que preguntaré si hay alguna vacante para un médico- prometió y a Hermione se le enterneció el corazón ante tal gesto de Luna.

-Gracias- dijo – Y creo que me ire a poner algo de ropa- dijo tomando el gran bolso morado que Luna le había entregado. Y en pocos minutos salió de la habitación de Harry luciendo unos sencillos jeans azules junto con una camisa de cuadros y unos tenis. Esa era su ropa habitual y Luna sonrió al verla.

-Ahora sí, vuelves a ser la Mione de siempre y no la Mia que deje anoche en el carro de ese tal Harry Potter- Y ambas chicas partieron cada una a su destino.

.

.

.

.

.

 _¡Hola!  
¿Qué tal les esta pareciendo la historia? Ja, esa Luna es una loquilla.  
No olvides dejar tu comentario._

 _MelissaNoemí_


	4. El mundo es un pañuelo

Hermione decidió ir al centro comercial que estaba cruzando la calle del departamento de Harry, aunque nunca había si quiera entrado sabía que las tiendas que había en ese lugar eran caras y exclusivas. Además, la calle contigua a la plaza estaba repleta de boutiques con ropa preciosa y sus costos no eran tan excesivos, aunque muy seguramente todo lo encontraría en la plaza.

La plaza era impresionante con sus tres pisos, paredes de cristal, letras plateadas y doradas, sus columnas parecían de mármol y todas las personas parecían sacados de la revista Vogue con sus ropas finas, zapatos impecables, peinados estilizados y bolsos a juego.

Todos ellos parecían sumergidos en un mundo diferente al de Hermione, como si no conociesen las deudas, ni la desesperación ni mucho menos la miseria.

Y mientras ella los miraba asombrada, ellos le regresaban la mirada de forma despectiva, como si no fuese digna de estar allí con ellos.

Intentado ignorar aquellas miradas camino hasta que encontró una tienda que mostraba hermosos vestidos en tonos claros adornados con encajes de colores dorados; sin pensarlo mucho se aventuró a entrar para admirar las bellas joyas que había en el aparador, además de peinetas, carteras, inclusive lencería.

\- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? - una voz femenina la sacó de sus cavilaciones y provenía de una rubia regordeta con cabello rizado.

-Oh, no. Solo estoy mirando- contesto ruborizada.

-Podrías mirar desde afuera- dijo la rubia con un tono frio y amenazador. Hermione se quedó helada.

\- ¿Disculpa? -

-Esta tienda cuenta con ropas y accesorios exclusivos. Dudo mucho que una muchachita como tu pueda pagar si quiera un par de guantes- contesto la mujer mirándola de arriba abajo.

Simplemente aquello rebasaba la humillación, pero eso no fue todo. -Padma, Parvati- dijo de nuevo la rubia -saquen a esta muchacha de aquí- y entonces fue cuando tomo consciencia de todo y al ver a aquellas morenas caminar hacia ella, Hermione se dio la vuelta y comenzó a salir del local.

Aquello había sido más humillante que la noche anterior. Intentando conservar toda su dignidad posible, decidió seguir mirando por los siguientes locales y aunque en los siguientes no la forzaron a salir, las empleadas simplemente ignoraban su presencia, así que decidió probar suerte en las boutiques que se encontraban cobre la calle paralela al centro comercial.

Y bueno, miro algunos vestidos bonitos, pero demasiado llamativos, aunque en realidad no tenía ni idea de que tan formal o no era la cena de esa noche. Y aquello significaba un gran problema. ¿Y si iba demasiado elegante a una simple y sencilla cena? ¿Y si iba muy simplona y de verdad iban a un lugar exclusivo y elegante? Aaaagh… no tenía opción, debía llamar al señor Potter para estar completamente segura.

\- ¡No me lo creo! ¿A caso te volviste loco? – dijo Ron con voz incrédula mientras Harry le contaba su aventura con Mía.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Tú fuiste el que me sugirió buscar una mujer- le recrimino el ojiverde mientras daba vueltas en su sillón negro de la oficina.

\- ¡Pero no una pro…! -

\- ¿A caso no puedes bajar la voz? ¿O quieres que todos en el edificio se enteren del oficio de mi compañera? –susurró molesto Harry quien miraba fijamente al pelirrojo.

-Bien, tú ganas. Y bueno, entiendo que tengas tus … necesidades, amigo. Pero una cosa es sexo y otra cosa muy diferente es una cena de negocios- dijo a la defensiva Ron mientras movía inquietamente los dedos sobre el escritorio de su amigo – Simplemente no me imagino al elitista de Lucius y al delicado de Draco cenando con una mujer que es más silicón que ser humano- finalizo como si aquel argumento fuera irrefutable.

-Mía es una chica hermosa y a mi parecer bastante natural- contraataco Harry. -Además es muy dulce-

-Ver para creer, amigo- dijo Ron escéptico.

-No le digas nada de esto a tu hermana ¿entendido? – y Ron ante tal mención, rodo los ojos. Pues durante muchos años el habías sido su confidente con sus conquistas.

-Estaría loco si le dijera alguna palabra- ironizo el pelirrojo. Ambos comenzaron a reír al recordar el temperamento de Ginny, pero el sonido del teléfono de la oficina de Harry los detuvo.

-Señor Potter, una señorita quiere hablar con usted- dijo Daphne con tono cansino, pues aquello no era novedad, Harry era bastante cotizado por las féminas de las altas esferas sociales.

\- ¿Y te dijo que es lo que quiere? – dijo con desgana el ojiverde.

-No, señor. Solo dijo llamarse Mía- ante ello Harry se puso colorado y se apresuró a contestar.

-Tomare su llamada, ¿en qué línea esta? –

-En la línea 2, señor-

-Bien, gracias Daphne- y sin más Harry tomo la llamada de Mía ante la mirada expectante de Ron.

\- ¿Mia, que es lo que pasa? - quiso saber Harry, mientras Ron le daba una mirada de descarada incredulidad.

-Disculpe que lo moleste, señor Harry, pero quisiera preguntarle sobre la cena de esta noche- la voz de la castaña denotaba que estaba un poco nerviosa e incómoda. Harry se apresuró a responder.

-Bien, pues la cena no es con la reina Isabel, sino con un viejo elitista y su famoso hijo que es el encargado de las campañas publicitarias más importantes de revistas de moda-

-Cielos, suena como algo muy elegante- susurro Hermione.

-No te preocupes, Mia, es solo una cena. Usa algo con lo que te sientas cómoda-

-Gracias, señor Harry-

-De nada Mía y por favor deja de llamarme señor- dijo en un tono juguetón.

Tanto Harry como Ron fueron testigos de la angelical risa de Mía -Esta bien…Harry. Muchas gracias- y colgó.

-De verdad estás loco- fue todo lo que se limitó a decir el pelirrojo mientras tomaba un par de papeles del escritorio de Harry Potter.

Después de un rato, Ron Weasley se dirigía camino a la boutique de una buena amiga, quien ahora era una diseñadora de modas que apenas comenzaba en el negocio.  
Cho Chang y Ron se conocieron desde la preparatoria, y más tarde en la universidad comenzaron aquella cercana amistad, a pesar de que cursaban carreras completamente diferentes.

Al entrar a la boutique de Cho, la diviso platicando con una chica de cabellos castaños, joven y con unos impresionantes ojos marrón. Tenía un presentimiento que de la había visto con anterioridad, pero no sabía cuándo o como, y aquello lo inquieto.

-Oh, ¡Ron, amigo! - Cho lo saco de sus pensamientos. Y En ese momento, la chica castaña fijo sus enormes orbes marrones en él, dándole una cálida y dulce sonrisa, una sonrisa que acompañaría por siempre al pelirrojo.

-Bueno, es hora de irme- dijo la castaña, despidiéndose de la pelinegra y dedicándole una sonrisa y un tímido "adiós".

\- ¿Quién es ella?- pregunto de inmediato Ron. Cho comenzó a reír como una loca, provocando que su amigo pelirrojo comenzara a sonrojarse escandalosamente.

-Ella se llama Hermione- dijo Cho mientras tomaba un pañuelo para limpiarse algunas lágrimas producto de tanto reír -fue mi compañera de habitación en la universidad.

\- ¿La cerebrito que llego tres meses después a la universidad?- pregunto con curiosidad Ron, mientras hacia un poco de memoria.

-Si, la directora de la preparatoria la recomendó con el rector Dumbledore y él le aplico el examen de admisión y Hermione logro pasarlo con excelentes notas-

-La recuerdo un poco ¿sabes? - dijo Ron pensativo mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones que había en el local de Cho -Era la chica a la que le hacían bullying por sus enormes dientes y ropa vieja-

-Muchos fueron muy crueles con ella- dijo secamente Cho, pues ella había sido quien consolaba a Hermione después de alguna bromita pesada de sus compañeros de generación -Y recuerdo que tu no quisiste invitarla al baile de promoción del cuarto año- le riño Cho.

-En realidad yo ya tenía pareja, y Hermione no parecía muy dispuesta a querer ir- replico Ron, sintiéndose incomodo por la acusación de su amiga.

-Ella estaba avergonzada- contesto Cho un poco molesta -Pero bueno, eso ya no importa, ahora es una mujer hermosa y espero que se cena sea todo un éxito-

Aquellas palabras lo dejaron congelado, pues hacia unas pocas horas, Harry le había descrito a una bella y frágil castaña… ¿Acaso aquello podía ser posible?  
.

.

.

.

.

 _¡Hola!  
¿Qué tal les pareció el capitulo? ¡A que no se esperaban que Ron conociese a Hermione! Muajajajaja y mucho menos que Cho fuese amiga de Hermione en la universidad (quería __reivindicar_ _un poco a Cho jaja)._

 _Espero sus comentarios (buenos, malos, crucios, etc.)  
Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. _

_MelissaNoemí_


	5. La maniobra de Heimlich

Se miró en el espejo por enésima vez y le seguía gustando lo que veía en su reflejo. Ojalá Harry se sintiera complacido al verla. _"Qué estupidez, yo, Hermione Granger preocupada por lo que un hombre pueda o no pensar de mi"_ dijo para sus adentros.

-Te vez bellísima- la voz masculina de Harry Potter hizo voltear a la castaña como si respondiera a una fuerza magnética. Ella se quedó muda. Muy pocas veces había recibido cumplidos salvo de algunos de sus pacientes d años.

-Por cierto, el color rojo te queda de maravilla- elogio nuevamente el ojiverde haciendo sonrojar a Hermione hasta las orejas.

-Muchas gracias, Harry- susurro Hermione mientras miraba la punta de sus uñas de los pies recién pintadas.

-Es un placer, solo me iré a lavar mi mano, me cambio mí camisa y nos vamos a la cena- dijo Harry, y en ese momento Hermione fue consciente de que la camisa azul de Harry se encontraba un tanto manchada de algo rojo: sangre.

\- ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto la castaña mientras seguía al moreno rumbo al baño. -No es nada, al abrir un paquete me corte un poco con la orilla del papel- respondió el ojiverde con toda tranquilidad mientras metía la cortada al chorro de agua.

-¿Me permitirías verla?- ante las atenciones de la castaña, Harry dejo que observara su mano. Se sorprendió bastante con el detenimiento y la delicadeza con que ella comenzó a curar aquella herida que aparentemente no se veía muy profunda.

-De regreso deberíamos pasar a la farmacia por agua oxigenada y un poco de cinta para cubrirla y evitar que se infecte- sugirió la castaña, Harry simplemente sonrió.

-Bien, solo me cambiare la camisa y ya nos vamos- ante ello, Hermione de inmediato se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación -Bien, te esperare en la sala- fue lo único que Hermione dijo antes de salir disparada fuera de la habitación.

Esto a Harry le pareció de lo más gracioso tomando en cuenta que hacía cerca de varias horas había gozado de buen y satisfactorio sexo durante el cual ambos habían estado desnudos.

-Es hora de irnos o llegaremos tarde- fue lo que dijo Harry al salir de la habitación dejando a Hermione con la sensación de querer arrancarle cada una de sus prendas _"Dios mio, Hermione, pareces una simple colegiala hormonal que piensa con el trasero"_ pensó para sí misma.

-Señor Potter, el señor Malfoy los está esperando- dijo el muchacho que se encontraba en la recepción del restaurante. Harry simplemente asintió y condujo a la castaña rumbo a la mesa privada donde ya los esperaban.

-Lucius puede ser un tanto cruel- le advirtió -No te lo vayas a tomar tan personal, es un viejo decrepito que odia a todo el mundo desde que su esposa murió-

-Suena como alguien triste e incomprendido- dijo un poco enfadada la castaña, pues ella había leído muchos expedientes con ese mismo cuadro -Tal vez necesite alguna terapia-

-Eres muy dulce, Mía. Pero Lucius tiene un mal carácter, ni Draco, su hijo lo soporta mucho tiempo- Harry rodeo la pequeña cintura de Hermione – Son esos rubios del balcón- Y vaya que se distinguían del resto con esas cabelleras rubias platinadas, y esos rostros que reflejaban extrema severidad.

-Lucius, Draco. Un gusto verlos de nuevo- fue Harry quien comenzó la conversación con aquellos hombres de rostros pálidos y rasgos finos. El más adulto fue el primero en hablar.

-Harry, por un momento creí que nos dejarías plantados- su voz denotaba molestia y aquello incomodo a Hermione, su mirada era fría y penetrante.

-Lo siento Lucius, tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente con el tráfico- se disculpó Harry dándole la mano, primero a rubio más adulto para después dirigirse al otro muchacho, quien no había levantado la vista de su teléfono desde que la pareja había llegado.

-Potter- fue lo único se dijo, sin embargo, al levantar la vista, la castaña pareció captar su atención, cosa que la hizo sentir insegura ante la mirada descarada del rubio, quien la miro de pies a cabeza, para después dedicarle una sonrisa coqueta.

\- ¿No piensas presentarnos a esta bella señorita que te acompaña esta noche? - Lucius tampoco había reparado en ella hasta el comentario de su hijo, pero le dio la misma mirada crítica que su hijo.

-Por supuesto, ella es Mía- dijo el ojiverde dirigiéndose a los rubios -Ellos son el señor Lucius Malfoy- dijo ahora dirigiéndose a Hermione, quien de inmediato le tendió la mano al rubio -Es un gusto señor Malfoy- el rubio tomo la mano de la joven dirigiéndole una pequeña, casi imperceptible sonrisa. Harry de nuevo intervino - Y él es Draco Malfoy, su hijo- el joven rubio de ojos grises tomo la mano de Hermione y la llevo hasta sus labios dejándola completamente sorprendida y sonrojada -Es un placer, Mía. Eres una mujer bellísima-

Ante el comentario, una punzada de celos recorrió el pecho del joven Potter. _"Que tontería"_ pensó.

La cena transcurrió sin ningún altercado, salvo por los coqueteos descarados de Draco, los cuales tenían a Harry con los nervios de punta. Todo parecía pintar bien, hasta que al comer el postre Draco riñó a su padre por haber ordenado la tarta de manzanas con nueces.

-Padre, creo que no deberías comer tanto- sugirió Draco, un poco preocupado, pues él mejor que nadie sabía lo delicada que era la salud de su padre.

-Cierra la boca Draco- dijo Lucius tomando una gran cucharada de tarta y metiéndosela por completo a su boca, dándole una mirada retadora a su hijo. Sin embargo, no contó con que aquel enorme trozo de tarta se le atoraría y comenzaría a ahogarse.

\- ¡Padre! ¡Padre! - Draco estaba histérico al ver como su padre se ahogaba por una tonta riña entre ellos.

De inmediato, Hermione reaccionó e intento hacer la maniobra de Heimlich, pero Lucius era mucho más alto que ella y aquello no ayudaba, hasta que un corpulento hombre de cabellos negros se acercó para ayudarla.

-Yo haré la maniobra- fue todo lo que dijo aquel hombre, tomando a Lucius y provocando una presión en el abdomen de éste, hasta que logró escupir el pedazo de tarta manchando la ropa de Hermione quien parecía no darle importancia a aquello.

\- ¿Podrías quedarte con él? – pregunto el hombre de cabellos oscuros -llamare a una ambulancia- y sin más dejo a Lucius sentado en el piso con Hermione dándole ligeros golpecitos en la espalda, pero Lucius seguía son poderse recuperar y aquello alerto a la castaña.

-Señor Lucius, respire profundamente poco a poco, vamos, usted puede hacerlo- y pese a los intentos de Hermione, Lucius Malfoy parecía comenzar a presentar una crisis asmática.

\- ¡Draco! ¿Tu padre es asmático? - Hermione pregunto apresuradamente. Harry comenzaba a ponerse lo suficientemente nervioso como para no saber muy bien que hacer, Draco simplemente asintió -Él siempre lleva un inhalador en sus bolsillos

-Harry necesito que busques en el abrigo del señor Malfoy- Hermione seguía con Lucius en sus brazos.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que es un inhalador? - Harry de inmediato busco el abrigo para comenzar a buscar aquel objeto.

-Es un cilindro en forma de L- Hermione también estaba nerviosa, al parecer la crisis era fuerte y necesitaría algo más que el inhalador para que el señor Malfoy volviera por completo a la normalidad.

En el bolsillo derecho del abrigo, Harry sintió el cilindro, el cual de inmediato se lo tendió a Hermione, quien no dudo en colocarlo en la boca de Lucius y disparar una, dos, tres veces, hasta que la respiración de Lucius fue menos violenta.

-Vamos señor Malfoy, lo está haciendo muy bien, solo un poco más- tanto el ojiverde como el rubio miraban sorprendidos a Hermione, hasta que el hombre de cabellos oscuros regreso con un par de paramédicos que llevaban una camilla, quienes se acercaron a la castaña y a Lucius.

-Con mucho cuidado- dijo firmemente la castaña -acaba de tener una…- y el hombre de los cabellos oscuros termino su frase.

-Crisis asmática- y le dirigió una bella sonrisa- El señor Malfoy es mi paciente desde hace algunos meses y últimamente son frecuentes sus crisis-

-Probablemente un nuevo alérgeno- dijo Hermione devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Probablemente- dijo el hombre acercándose a la castaña, cosa que no paso por alto Harry Potter, quien dudo en acercarse a la pareja, pero sus celos nuevamente actuaron por él y sin pensarlo se acercó a la castaña.

-Te vez hermosa, aunque el color blanco es el que mejor te va- dijo el joven, haciendo sonrojar a Hermione.

-Gracias Doctor Longbottom, el blanco también es su color- aquello parecía una broma privada entre ellos, cosa que hizo enfadar a Harry.

-Deberíamos irnos, Mía- aquello sorprendió al doctor Longbottom, quien le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa a la castaña.

-Tienes razón, Harry. No vemos luego doctor Longbottom-

-Yo también me voy, debo ir a revisar al señor Malfoy. Hasta luego- y antes de partir, Harry miro directamente a los ojos al doctor. Era un hombre atractivo, joven además de ser médico. Probablemente alguno de sus clientes. Agh. A veces la vida es una mierda.

-Eres una caja de monerías, Mia- dijo Harry mientras manejaba rumbo a su departamento -Gracias por salvar a Lucius-

-No es nada, detrás de esa máscara de frialdad hay un hombre agradable- contesto la castaña con una sonrisa -Me gustaría saber cómo evoluciono-

-Si tú quieres, podríamos ir a verlo mañana al hospital- sugirió el ojiverde mientras aparcaba en el estacionamiento.

-Si no es una molestia, si me gustaría-

-Claro que no lo es, Mia- ambos subieron al Pent-house de Harry por el ascensor -Filch, el viejo portero me dijo que te pidiera nuevamente una disculpa si te incomodo su comentario de esta mañana- dijo Harry dándole una mirada divertida a la castaña que comenzó a sonrojarse nuevamente.

-No sabía que decir- se defendió la castaña un tanto indignada -No es mi culpa que todos en este edificio sepan que te gusta pasearte desnudo por todos lados- dijo mientras salía del ascensor para evitar encontrarse con su rostro. Harry de inmediato se apresuró a seguirla hasta ponerse detrás de la chica y comenzó a besarla y a acariciar sus curvas.

-Me gusta estar desnudo siempre y cuando tú también lo estés- dijo en un tono seductor el joven Potter y vaya que Hermione no pudo resistirse mucho ante aquellas palabras, pues sintió como su entrepierna comenzaba a humedecerse.

-Maldita sea, Harry- dijo jadeante Hermione -Desde que te vi salir de tu habitación quería arrancarte la ropa- ella se sorprendió ante sus propias palabras _"¡¿Lo acabo de decir?! Corrección: ¡¿Se lo acabo de decir?!"_ pensó para sus adentros.

Harry abrió la puerta para guiarla hasta su habitación -Vaya, tenemos algo en común- dijo el ojiverde mientras comenzaba a buscar el cierre del pantalón de Hermione -Tu aroma me vuelve loco- le susurró al oído.

En cuestión de unos pocos segundos, Harry estaba completamente desnudo mientras Hermione aún tenía sus braguitas blancas. La coloco por debajo de él y siguió con su labor de llenarla de besos, a cambio de caricias y gemidos de la joven castaña.

El roce de su erección con la delgada y húmeda tela de las bragas de Hermione lo estaba llevando al borde hasta que no pudo más y con una mano hizo a un lado las bragas y con la otra guio su erección a la entrada de la castaña. Los movimientos comenzaron lentos, pero poco a poco incrementaron su ritmo, sincronizándose cual danza correctamente ejecutada.

Harry estaba al borde del éxtasis, pero con tan solo recordar la mirada que aquel hombre que se hacía llamar "Doctor Longbottom" le había dado a Mía, le hacía hervir la sangre, aunque no sabía por qué. Pero aquel momento era suya, solo suya. _"Aunque sea solo esa noche"_ pensó, pero de inmediato deshecho ese pensamiento.

-Oh… Harry…-Hermione interrumpió los pensamientos del ojiverde -Así es Mía, soy yo, Harry, el que te hace sentir esto- dijo entre susurros mientras masajeaba sus pechos e incrementaba el ritmo de sus caderas.

-¡Harry!- salió de los labios de la castaña cuando llego al orgasmo, haciendo estremecer al moreno, quien a los pocos segundo también logro sentir los espasmos, dejando a ambos exhaustos. Al poco rato, Harry noto la respiración tranquila la castaña, quien se encontraba acostada de espaldas a él y dio por hecho que estaba dormida.

-Mía, Mía- susurró mientras le acariciaba la espalda -Me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo- Hermione abrió los ojos sorpresivamente, aquello no podía ser cierto. Tal vez lo imagino, aunque muy en el fondo ella se sentía muy bien entre sus brazos, por primera vez, después de que su abuelo muriera hace años, se sintió protegida, segura. _"A mí también me gustaría quedarme contigo"_ pensó para sus adentros la castaña antes de quedarse dormida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Les gusta el doctor Longbottom? ( a mi sí :B pero obvio le soy fiel a Harry, jaja)_

 _No olviden comentar que tal les parecen los capítulos, se aceptan todo tipo de criticas (y crucios también).  
Por cierto ¡Feliz Halloween! :B _

_MelissaNoemí_


	6. Rival

-Buenos días, disculpe me gustaría saber el estado de salud del señor Lucius Malfoy- dijo Harry muy propio a la enfermera que se encontraba en la recepción del hospital de Nueva York.

-El señor Malfoy se encuentra estable, está en la habitación 324 por si gustan ir a visitarlo- un simple "Gracias" fue todo lo que la vieja enferma recibió a cambio, pues la pareja se apresuró a tomar el ascensor para ir a ver al rubio señor Malfoy.

320, 321, 322, 323 y finalmente llegaron a la habitación 324, la cual al tocar fue el mismo Draco quien les abrió la puerta.

-Potter- dijo serio y le tendió la mano, pero en cuanto vio a la castaña sonrió ampliamente, cual niño que llega a una dulcería. - ¡Mia! ¡Que sorpresa! - exclamo muy alegre.

-Hola también para ti Malfoy- dijo Harry molesto ante el interés tan descarado del rubio hacia Mía y sin más preámbulo entro a la habitación para conversar con el señor Malfoy.

-Hola Draco ¿cómo se encuentra tu papá? - quiso saber la castaña.

-Él está mejor, de no ser por ti… gracias Mía, la familia Malfoy está en deuda contigo- dijo muy serio el joven rubio, quien no dejaba de ver a su padre que yacía dentro de la cama charlando con Harry Potter.

-Tu padre es un hombre muy fuerte, y si me lo permites, me gustaría saludarlo- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, Draco asintió -Voy a la cafetería, necesito con urgencia un café ¿quieres uno? A Potter le traeré un americano- dijo Draco a punto de salir. Mia rápidamente contesto.

-Si no es molestia, me gustaría un latte sin azúcar-

-Ya vengo- y de inmediato Draco se fue caminando por el pasillo hasta desaparecer de la vista de la castaña, quien ahora, entro a la habitación para posarse junto al ojiverde.

-Hola señor Lucius, veo que ya está mejor- ante el comentario, Lucius Malfoy le extendió la mano y la castaña la tomó.

-Gracias- fue todo lo que el hombre dijo mirándola fijamente, Hermione le dio una sonrisa -No hay porque- y en ese momento, el doctor Longbottom, quien se sorprendió ante la presencia de Harry y aún más de Hermione, quien le dirigió una amplia sonrisa.

-Señor Malfoy, por lo que veo usted se encuentra mucho mejor que hace unas cuantas horas- dijo el doctor mientras revisaba la papeleta que se encontraba pegada a la cama del rubio.

-Me siento bien ¿Cuándo me dejara ir a casa? Las almohadas de este lugar pican- se quejó como un niño Lucius.

-Si deja de quejarse, esta misma tarde lo hará- contesto divertido el doctor - ¿Dónde está su hijo? Me gustaría conversar con él-

-Draco bajo a la cafetería, no creo que tarde mucho en subir- intervino Hermione.

-Bueno, lo esperare a fuera, debo darle algunas indicaciones- dijo el doctor mientras miraba de reojo a Hermione quien trataba de acomodarle las almohadas a Lucius, quien parecía bastante complacido con las atenciones de la castaña.

-Lo acompaño mientras llega Draco- dijo Harry en tono autoritario, el doctor Longbottom simplemente asintió y ambos hombres salieron. Dejando a la castaña mimar a Lucius, quien parecía un niño pequeño quejumbroso.

-Tengo la impresión de que no soy de su agrado señor Potter- dijo el doctor mirando al ojiverde directamente a los ojos. Harry simplemente se encogió en hombros.

-Harry, mi nombre es Harry y podría decir lo mismo, doctor Longbottom-

-Bien Harry, mi nombre es Neville y no tengo nada contra ti, simplemente no me dejo intimidar por nadie- contesto tajantemente Neville mientras anotaba distraídamente algo en la papeleta que tenía en sus manos.

-Y simplemente a mí no me gustó la forma en que miraste a mi chica- soltó de pronto el ojiverde, quien hasta después fue consciente de sus palabras.

Ante aquel comentario, Neville rio abiertamente haciendo enfadar a Harry, quien creía que se burlaba de él - ¿Qué es tan gracioso Neville? - demando saber el ojiverde.

-Sabes Harry, dudo que a "Mia"- dijo el médico haciendo unas comillas voladoras con los dedos - le guste saber que te refieres a ella como algo de tu propiedad-

-Hablas como si la conocieras mejor que nadie- respondió lleno de ira Harry, ira que no supo en qué momento se apodero de él.

-Naturalmente, tenemos años de conocernos- dijo maliciosamente el doctor. _"¿Por qué Hermione siempre se tiene que relacionar con este tipo de hombres?"_ pensó para sus adentros Neville, recordando también como había sido en algún momento Cormac con respecto a Hermione durante su relación.

-No me dig…- pero Harry fue interrumpido por Draco, quien parecía sorprendido al ver a esos dos hombres al borde de una pelea.

\- ¿Está todo bien? - pregunto Draco mientras ofrecía un par de cafés a Harry, quien los tomo sin fijarse y cuando estaba a punto de tomarle a uno de los botes, Draco lo interrumpió.

-Ese es para Mia, es un latte…- y Neville lo interrumpió -Sin azúcar, "Mía" detesta el americano y detesta el azúcar en el café- Aquella simple declaración provoco que Harry le lanzara una mirada de odio infinito y estuvo a nada de saltarle encima, pero Draco lo detuvo.

-Porque no caminamos un poco, Potter- y a Harry no le quedó más remedio que seguirlo rumbo a la sala de espera.

\- ¿Qué mierda te pasa, Potter? ¡Estabas a punto de golpear al doctor Longbottom, él es el médico de mi padre! - gruño Draco, Harry ni si quiera se inmuto ante el escándalo del rubio.

-Es un completo imbécil- soltó sin más el ojiverde, dándole un sorbo a uno de los cafés, el cual resulto ser el latte sin azúcar.

\- ¡Joder! Te dije que ese era el café de Mía- Draco le dio un manotazo y le quito el vaso – Y me vale si piensas que es un perfecto idiota o la reencarnación de Jesucristo o del mismísimo Alá, no armaras un escándalo aquí ¿me entendiste? - y se fue sin decirle una palabra más.

Harry se quedó pensativo, probablemente Draco tenía razón y había sido muy idiota el ponerse al tú por tú con Neville, después de todo, podría ser uno de los muchos clientes de Mia… Pero daba igual, aquellos momentos eran suyos y ni Neville ni nadie podían quitárselos.

Espero unos minutos más en la sala, hasta que se logró tranquilizar un poco y decidió ir por Mía a la habitación de Lucius, pero mientras caminaba por los pasillos escucho voces…la voz de Mía y la del doctor Longbottom; pudo más su curiosidad sobre saber con respecto a la relación entre ellos dos que su propia dignidad. A veces el gusanito de la duda puede causar un verdadero desastre.

-… debiste haberme llamado, sabes que puedo ayudarte para una entrevista en el hospital- la riño Neville cariñosamente.

-Ya hiciste mucho por mí, no quiero abusar de ti Nev-

-Sabes, que para mí no es ninguna molestia ayudarte, al contrario. Me gustaría que fuéramos a cenar esta noche, si tu "noviecito" te deja- aquello hizo rodar los ojos a Harry.

-Harry no es mi novio, en realidad…- y la castaña callada - Te eche mucho de menos-

-Si no es tu novio ¿qué es de ti? ¿Por qué se expresa de ti como si fueras de su propiedad? - la voz de Neville parecía desesperada por hallar una respuesta.

De pronto la castaña comenzó a sollozar - ¡Oh Neville! Eh hecho algo terrible-

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí _Mione_ , anda, puedes decírmelo- la intento alentar el doctor, quien parecía preocupado, inclusive esa misma emoción pudo sentir Harry. Pero ¿Por qué aquel hombre la llamaba así?

-Sabes, Nev, tienes razón, deberíamos salir en estos días-

\- ¿Sigues teniendo el mismo número? Podría llamarte para ponernos de acuerdo con más calma- sugirió Neville.

-Si, es el mismo. Estaré esperando tu llamada Nev-

-Te quiero _Hermione,_ no lo olvides- Harry se quedó paralizado ¿Hermione? El creía que su nombre era Mía…aquello no estaba bien.

-Y yo te quiero a ti Neville, muchísimo- ante aquella despedida, Harry comenzó a moverse y dirigirse a otro pasillo. No quería encontrarse con ninguno de los dos, pues por muy tonto que fuese, se sentía engañado.

Después de todo, Ron había tenido razón, había llegado muy lejos con aquella tontería de "la chica de compañía" aunque, por otra parte, aun sentía curiosidad por conocer cuál era la verdad de todo aquel asunto; odiaba las mentiras y odiaba ser utilizado.

Aún estaba un poco confundido cuando decidió ir a la habitación de Lucius por … ella. Ya tenía algo en mente, un tipo de "prueba" y así podría ver el tipo de persona que era en realidad, pero debía ser precavido.

\- ¡Harry! ¿Dónde estabas? Estuve a punto de irte a buscar- la castaña prácticamente corrió hacia donde se encontraba él dejando un poco sorprendidos a Draco y a Lucius.

Ante ello Harry sonrió, aquella castaña lograba que se le enterneciera el corazón muy a su pesar.

-Tuve que atender unos asuntos de la oficina, lo siento- se disculpó, Hermione simplemente asintió y le apretó cariñosamente la mano. -Si tienes cosas importantes que hacer ve, yo también necesito ir… a mi casa, a revisar que Croockshons no haya mordido nada que no deba-

\- ¿Croockshons?- quiso saber Harry. Hermione sonrió abiertamente -Es mi gato- ante la declaración de Hermione Harry se sintió estúpido.

-Bien, entonces creo que es hora de irnos, nos vemos pronto Lucius- dijo Harry, Lucius apenas hizo un asentimiento.

-Hasta pronto Lucius, espero que pienses en lo que platicamos- dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba para tomarle la mano -Mejórate pronto-

-Gracias, espero verte de nuevo- dijo el rubio dándole una mirada significativa a Harry.

-Sabes Mía, creo que es más seguro hacer una transferencia bancaria que darte el dinero en efectivo- la sondeo el ojiverde, pues aquello era parte de su plan para descubrir las mentiras de la castaña.

-No lo sé- dijo la castaña no muy segura mirando hacia el ventanal de la sala, estaba nerviosa y Harry se comenzaba a dar cuenta, así que decidió acceder.

-Vamos Mía, es por tu propia seguridad- dijo Harry con voz autoritaria, la castaña simplemente asintió.

-De acuerdo, en un segundo te daré mi cuenta- y se fue a la habitación a buscar su bolso. Mientras tanto, Harry llamo a Ron. Uno, dos, hasta el tercer timbrazo el pelirrojo respondió.

\- ¿Qué hay amigo? - pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Ron necesito que rastrees una cuenta y me digas todos sus movimientos, además de que investigues a la persona a la que pertenece- dijo Harry mirando hacia la dirección por donde Hermione había ido, no quería que la chica escuchara nada.

-De acuerdo- dijo el pelirrojo no muy seguro de sí – ¿Puedo saber de quién es la cuenta? -

Harry titubeo un poco, no quería darle la razón a su amigo – Eso es lo que quiero saber, mañana que te vea en la oficina prometo contarte ¿de acuerdo? En un rato te mando por texto el número-

-De acuerdo, espero que no estés metido en un grave problema- y sin más colgó.

A los pocos segundos, Hermione regreso con su bolso y teléfono en mano. -Mi cuenta es esta- le dijo mientras le tendía el teléfono, Harry tomo su teléfono y lo tecleo.

-Bien, en unos segundos hare la transferencia, ¿Podrías llamar a la comida italiana? Muero de hambre-

-De acuerdo, pediré pasta, raviolis, lasagna y tarta de chocolate ¿bien? - pregunto la castaña acercándose al teléfono de casa de Harry, quien hazlo un pulgar en señal de aprobación. Mientras tanto mando el mensaje de texto a Ron, anexando que también buscara qué era San Mungo, esperando no enterarse de algo muy turbio…

Al cabo de un rato y después de comer, Hermione se disponía a irse a su departamento que compartía con Luna, después de todo también necesitaba verla a ella.

-Sabes Mía, deberías quedarte esta noche, ya es tarde para que salgas sola a la calle- comenzó Harry, mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y dejaba un camino de besos húmedos por su cuello, por lo cual Hermione no pudo decir que no.

A la mañana siguiente, tanto Harry como Hermione se disponían a partir sumergidos en un silencio incómodo. Por un lado, la castaña se sentía como si hubiese despertado de un largo sueño, además se encontraba bastante triste, sabía que Harry había sido un regalo de la vida el cual había tenido muy poco tiempo, pero gracias a la extraña casualidad de aquella noche ahora podría regresar a su profesión gracias a que había vuelto a ver a Neville, su mejor amigo y colega.

Por otro lado, Harry se encontraba tenso; Ron no le había mandado absolutamente nada por correo y eso era una mala señal, lo mantenía intranquilo. Pero tenía que hacer frente a su destino, tal cual le habían enseñado sus padres cuando aún era un niño. Aquella muchacha que se encontraba tendiendo la enorme cama no era más que una prostituta, él había sido nada más que un cliente y después de él habría otros y otros… Y además estaba el asunto del doctorcito, que al solo recordar una inmensa rabia se apodero de él.

-Toma, esto es por lo de la noche pasada- dijo Harry ofreciéndole un par de billetes. Ante ello, Hermione se quedó pasmada. Era la primera vez que Harry hablaba deliberadamente sobre lo que ella pretendía ser.

-No es necesario- dijo con apenas un hilo de voz. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que marcharse, lo mejor sería que se fuese rápido y evitara seguir con aquella conversación que seguramente le rompería el corazón.

-Insisto- dijo firme el ojiverde -gracias por tus servicios- y fueron aquellas palabras las que terminaron por romper el frágil corazón de Hermione. Con el poco valor y dignidad que le quedaban, tomo su bolso morado y su bolso de mano para dirigirse a la puerta, no quería volver a ver ni a saber de aquel hombre. Independientemente de los "servicios" que le había brindado no tenía por qué tratarla así y sobre todo, ella no tenía por qué soportar tal humillación.

No había marcha atrás, tomo el pomo de la puerta y espero unos segundos, pues creía tontamente que Harry iría tras ella, pero aquello no sucedió. Con sus ilusiones rotas abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un hombre que la miraba curioso; por un momento creyó que era ¿Harry?, pero el hombre de la puerta tenía unos juguetones ojos café chocolatosos y los ojos de Harry eran de un color verde esmeralda impresionante.

-¡Lo sabía!- grito alegremente el nombre mientras la abrazaba efusivamente. Hermione se quedó paralizada y decidió simplemente no decir absolutamente nada.

-Eres muy bonita, estoy seguro de que mis nietos serán bellísimos- aquello simplemente enfureció a Hermione ¿era una broma? Al parecer aquel hombre entrado en años era nada más y nada menos que el padre del cretino que se hacía llamar Harry. Maravilloso. ¿Qué pensaría este hombre si le dijera que ella era una simple prostituta? ¿Seguiría pensando que sus nietos serían lindos?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras!_

 _¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Esto se va a comenzar a descontrolar todo gracias al buen James Potter jaja:v_

 _Quiero agradecer especialmente a:_

 _-Angely04: ¡Muchísimas gracias por estar al pendiente de las actualizaciones y por las porras!_

 _-HGHP95: ¡Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios! Y si, Hermione podría darnos las sorpresita próximamente :v_

 _-Tonya: ¡Muchas, muchas gracias por leer y tomarte la molestia de dejarme un comentario! Y pensando en lo que me comentaste, me inspiraste para el titulo de este capitulo, porque aunque no lo creas es algo complicado buscar un título "adecuado" y spoileador jaja y no tan plano como solo "capitulo 6"._

 _-Angy Ramrez: ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y claro que seguiré la historia :D jaja_

 _Y también a:_

 _-Kary muggle_

 _-XimePotter1303_

 _-Teresa653_

 _-RukiTao_

 _-Magic-Tracy_

 _-Jenny Hatake_

 _-HarryandGinny1996_

 _-DarkMoon30_

 _-nanirhc_

 _Por estar al pendiente de la historia._

 _Y bueno, yaa saben, no olviden comentar y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo._

 _MelissaNoemí_


	7. El suegro incómodo

-¿Papá? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Harry apareció justo en el que Hermione se preparaba para soltar una frase sarcástica y bastante hiriente, a decir verdad; el hombre dejó libre de su abrazo a Hermione, la cual sin pensarlo dos veces salió disparada del pent-house dejando sorprendidos tanto al padre como a hijo.

-Demonios- farfulló James Potter- Creo que asuste a mi nuera- dijo como si hablara del clima. Ahora fue el turno de Harry para quedarse paralizado, bien aquello le estaba saliendo de la mierda y ni si quiera tenían 5 minutos que su padre había llegado a su departamento.

-¿Y mamá? – lo cuestiono el joven Potter en un intento desesperado por desviar la atención del asunto de Mia o como se llamara aquella mujer.

-Ella me mando por ti- dijo el hombre en tono autosuficiente- Está harta de que nos sigas dando largas para visitarnos y me mando a darte un ultimátum- contesto el hombre.

-Santo cielo- murmuro Harry llevándola las manos al rostro. Sabía perfectamente que podía pasarse muchas cosas por el arco del triunfo, pero no algo que dijese su madre.

-No es tan malo, hijo- dijo James mientras se acercaba a su hijo y palmeaba su espalda -Somos tus padres, no unos extraños-

-Papá, sabes que tengo muchas responsabilidades y no puedo mandarlas al cuerno de un momento a otro- le recrimino el ojiverde.

-Si puedes- dijo en un tono acusatorio James Potter.

-No puedo-

-Si puedes-

-No puedo-

-Le diré a tu madre- ante tal declaración, Harry fulminó con la mirada a su padre.

-Eso fue un golpe bajo-

-Vamos, Harry. Solo por unos días- James Potter puso su mejor cara de cachorrito y ante tal cara tan ridícula según Harry, no pudo decir que no.

-Bien, pero necesito al menos un día para dejar en orden todos mis asuntos- gruño el ojiverde. Magnifico, Dean Thomas, el vicepresidente de su empresa muy seguramente lo iba a mandar al demonio.

-Perfecto- James casi podía ronronear de la felicidad -Y en lo que tu terminas tus asuntos, iré a visitar a Malfoy-

-Como quieras- dijo casi con desdén el joven - ¿Te apetece si nos encontramos en el Cannon's hamburguer a las 6? - El Cannon's Hamburguer era un local de hamburguesas que Lily Potter jamás aprobaría debido a su tamaño monstruoso además de la inmensa cantidad de tocino y grasa.

-Por supuesto, hasta entonces- dijo James Potter a modo de despedida mientras salía del apartamento.

Harry, aun un tanto trastornado, se dispuso a buscar un par de carpetas y su portafolio color negro. Aquel día pintaba para ser completamente desastroso; tal vez sus padres tenían razón y necesitaba unas vacaciones para descansar y pensar bien en los siguientes movimientos de su empresa; además necesitaba poner en orden el contrato con Lucius Malfoy y poner punto final a su situación con Ginevra y tal vez restringirle la entra a su oficina o algo por el estilo, pero lo más importante: debía olvidarse del tema de Mia o como demonios se llamara aquella chiquilla.

Gracias al cielo, su padre había olvidado pronto todo ese asunto y tal vez, dentro de algunas semanas lo recordara y para tales fechas, él ya estaría de regreso en Nueva York y seguiría con su vida como hasta entonces e incluso tal vez saldría a alguna cita con alguna bella mujer.

Su día fue tal y como lo había pensado: un completo y reverendo caos. Dean estaba molesto, pero no se pudo negar después de todo Harry era su jefe y solo sería por un par de días. También ya había hablado con los demás socios y los había puesto al tanto de la inminente pausa puesto que partiría a Inglaterra junto con su padre en cuanto terminara sus pendientes, pero una vez que regresase todo volvería a la normalidad.

Todo ya había quedado perfectamente arreglado y ahora Harry y James Potter se encontraban cenando en Cannon´s Hamburguer y todo parecía complemente normal.

-Papá no deberías comer tanta grasa, ya sabes cómo se pone mamá con todo ese rollo del colesterol- comento Harry mientras ambos devoraban sus pedidos.

-Tu madre no está aquí y ya sabes lo que dicen: ojos que no ven… - dijo el hombre, haciendo una imitación barata de la voz de su esposa, lo cual hizo reír a Harry, pues simplemente no sabía cómo su madre soportaba todas las niñerías que solía hacer su padre.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-

-Y hablando del tema de las mujeres, ¿Por qué no me presentaste con la bella y encantadora, Mia? - al acto, Harry escupió el pedazo de hamburguesa que estaba comiendo.

-Vamos, hijo, no hagas eso que es asqueroso- dijo James arrugando la nariz y acomodándose sus anteojos cuadrados - ¿A caso no esperabas que Lucius me contara sobre el acto heroico que hizo mi nuera para con él? - Mierda de elefante. Harry había pasado por alto ese pequeño detalle.

-Solo es una amiga papá, nada especial- dijo el joven intentando mostrarse frio ante la mención de la bella castaña.

\- ¿Nada especial como intentar golpear a un médico por ella? - Mierda, mierda y más mierda. Es que ¿acaso Draco no podía mantener su gran y estúpida bocota cerrada? Era tan cotilla como una vieja anciana.

-No sé de qué estás hablando- negó el ojiverde, pero los ojos achocolatados de James brillaban de excitación y Harry sabía que eso era una mala señal para él.

-Pues tu madre está muy decepcionada de tus modales- Harry abrió la boca en un intento de protestar, pero no emitió ningún sonido. De hecho, era más parecido a un pez abriendo y cerrando la boca. James siguió con lo suyo -Pero está dispuesta a perdonarte y a no armar un escándalo siempre y cuando lleves con nosotros a tu novia- _Maravilloso_ pensó el joven Potter y ahora ¿qué rayos haría?

-Pero papá…- comenzó a protestar Harry, pero fue cortado rápidamente por James quien levanto la palma de su mano para que guardara silencio.

-Nada de peros, Harry. Tú sabes lo que un disgusto puede ocasionarle a tu madre- Aquello era cierto, desde hacía unos años Lily Potter se encontraba delicada de salud y las emociones fuertes podían causar estragos en ella, sobre todo las malas.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si mi novia no quiere ir? – se aventuró a preguntar el ojiverde en un intento de tono inocente.

-Tienes que convencerla- Harry podía detectar la desesperación de su padre -No sabes lo feliz que estaba tu madre cuando le conté que me encontré con ella en tu departamento-

Aquello parecía un chantaje típico de mamá, pero el ojiverde era consciente de la débil condición de su madre y bueno una mentirilla no podía dañarla ¿o sí? Al contrario, tal vez eso la mantendría ocupada y feliz por algún tiempo.

-Haré lo que pueda- y aquello era cierto, tal vez si aumentaba los ceros a la derecha del cheque o de la transferencia, tal vez ella podría aceptar.

-Así me gusta y mientras tú vas a convencer a tu bella castaña yo iré a jugar bingo con Lucius y sus amigos-

-Pero ¿Qué acaso no acabas de estar con él?- pregunto el joven Potter. James simplemente se encogió en hombros.

-Esa clase de cosas locas es parte de ser mayor-

Y sin más, ambos partieron a sus diferentes destinos; Harry decidió que iría nuevamente al lugar donde la vio, aquella calle que parecía tener vida propia. Bien, solo esperaba que ella no estuviera con alguien más.

Cuando llego a aquel pintoresco lugar pareció ocurrir lo mismo que hace unas cuantas noches, pero cuando llego al lugar en el que la había visto simplemente no estaba ni ella ni la rubia.

\- ¡Maldición! - gruño molesto pero un toqueteo en su vidrio lo saco de sus pensamientos y de su enojo también. Era una chica con exóticos cabellos rojos; tal vez ella supiese donde podía encontrar a Mía si es que no estaba con algún cliente, así que se dispuso a bajar el vidrio y preguntarle.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda, cariño? - dijo la mujer acercando sus enormes y un tanto deformes pechos a Harry quien se notaba más que incómodo.

-Estoy buscando a una chica con una cabellera castaña rizada- dijo a la mujer -Se llama Mía-

\- ¿Mía?- pregunto la exótica pelirroja -Todas aquí podríamos ser tuyas-

-No, no- dijo el ojiverde un tanto nervioso -La quiero a ella. Hace unas noches estaba aquí con una chica rubia- aquello pareció despertar la memoria de la pelirroja.

-Esta parada es de Luna, la chica rubia. No conozco a ninguna Mía- dijo la mujer rascándose la barbilla- Luna vive en la calle Apple, en la unidad habitacional de color verde, tercer piso en el número 32, tal vez ella pueda decirte de esa chica-

Sin más Harry partió rumbo a la dirección que aquella mujer le había indicado. Tal vez con un poco de suerte podría encontrarla y llegar a un nuevo acuerdo.

Pronto llego a la calle Apple y vislumbro el edificio, así que sin más busco un lugar donde estacionar su porche negro y camino hacia la entrada del edificio, en la cual no había nadie y por ende se encontraba cerrada y sin ningún tipo de timbre ni nada. Maravilloso. ¿Cómo iba a poder entrar? Y casi como por arte de magia pudo vislumbrar una escalera de emergencia y sin dudarlo comenzó su travesía por aquellas escaleras. Primer piso, segundo piso, tercer piso y abrió el poco de la puerta para poder entrar. Aquel lugar era modesto y un tanto viejo, pero perfectamente limpio.

Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo buscando el numero 32 pero ninguna puerta tenía números, así que, al azar, toco una de las puertas y un señor ya entrado en años le abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Disculpa?- dijo el hombre de cabellos canos. Se notaba un tanto molesto por la interrupción.

-Lo siento, yo estoy buscando el apartamento número 32- dijo Harry en el tono más seguro que pudo.

\- ¿El apartamento de la señorita Luna Lovegood?- pregunto el hombre con sospecha, Harry asintió y agrego -Somos amigos-

-Bien, no me importa que son- gruño el hombre – Es el del fondo- y le cerró la puerta en la nariz.

"Gracias" dijo Harry con un evidente tono molesto. Pero cuando llego a la puerta indicada por aquel amargado hombre dudo un poco en tocar, pues había tres opciones: la primera era que no hubiese nadie en aquel lugar y todo el viaje habría sido en vano; la segunda es que solo estuviera esa chica rubia y que Mía estuviera "ocupada trabajando" y la tercera era que estuviese aquella chica a la que sus padres creían su novia.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro toques en la puerta y pudo escuchar un ruido de gato; ella dijo tener un gato cuyo nombre era extrañísimo… y de pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica de cabellos castaños los cuales llevaba atados en un chongo alto dejando libres algunos de sus indomables rizos. Llevaba puesta una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos de color lavanda y sorprendentemente usaba unos lentes.

Hermione no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, pues ¿Cómo, él, había dado con el departamento de Luna? Hasta donde recordaba no habían hablado jamás de aquello, y entonces recordó la agria actitud del joven de los ojos verde esmeralda para con ella.

"Gracias por tus servicios" retumbo en su cabeza y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, aunque aquel gesto le pareció sumamente adorable a Harry.

-Necesitamos hablar- fue todo lo que Harry dijo, pero no previno la furia de Hermione, quien aún molesta le cerró la puerta en la cara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hola queridos lectores/lectoras! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y sobretodo la gran participación de James jaja._

 _Por favor no olviden comentar, ya saben que todos sus comentarios son bien recibidos y muchísimas gracias por su apoyo._

 _-Angely: ¡Gracias por la corrección! D: la verdad se me pasó. ¡Sorry! Y aun falta un poco para más enfrentamientos entre Neville y Harry e incluso Ron puede salir embarrado en todo el asunto. ¡Muchisisimas gracias por leer!_

 _-Sara: ¡Mil gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer! Y me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado, ojalá los siguientes capitulos también sean de tu agrado. :D_

 _-HGHP95: Antes que nada ¡muchas gracias por leer! Y en cuanto a la personalidad de Harry, poco a poco se va a ir perfilando más al Harry aguerrido que conocemos (y amamos) pero primero tiene que estar más seguro de lo que siente por Hermione y bueno, el resto es historia._ _En los próximos capítulos Lily será crucial para ayudar a Harry a aclarar sus sentimientos._ _Y en cuanto a lo del LunaxRon, aun no lo sé. La verdad a mi también me gusta la pareja, pero no estoy segura si terminaran juntos o con quién o solos... todo puede pasar jaja :D_

 _Quiero agradecer también a:_

 _-Kary muggle_

 _-XimePotter1303_

 _-Teresa653_

 _-RukiTao_

 _-Magic-Tracy_

 _-Jenny Hatake_

 _-HarryandGinny1996_

 _-DarkMoon30_

 _-nanirhc_

 _-Aliteru_

 _¡Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia!_

 _Nos leemos pronto!_

 _MelissaNoemí_


	8. El que no arriesga, no gana

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Abre la maldita puerta! - Harry seguía gritando desde afuera del departamento, pero Hermione estaba recia a abrir, ¿pues que se creía el cretino ese? Ella tenía dignidad y no iba a dejar que nadie la pisoteara.

\- ¡Vete! – Grito la castaña del otro lado de la puerta.

\- Solo escúchame ¿sí? - insistió el ojiverde, quien no se percató de la presencia de una chica de largos cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

\- ¿Qué haces tocando en mi puerta como un demente? – dijo una voz dulzona, la misma voz que hacía unas cuantas noches le había "ofrecido" a Mía. Harry volteo violentamente y se quedó bastante sorprendido al verla; esta vez no estaba enfundada en un vestido de "salchicha" completamente pegado al cuerpo, sino que traía puesto un uniforme blanco que parecía ser de enfermera.

-Así que eres el famoso Harry-cretino- Potter ¿no es así? - dijo la joven rubia en un tono que el ojiverde no supo descifrar, por lo que solo atino a asentir con la cabeza. Luna simplemente rodo los ojos y con un movimiento de manos le indico que se apartara de la puerta, a lo cual Harry obedeció sin decir una palabra.

Luna rebusco en su bolso y saco un par de llaves para abrir la puerta la cual, sin problemas cedió la rubia le indico con la cabeza que la siguiese hacia adentro.

-El cretino quiere hablar contigo- dijo Luna mientras caminaba rumbo a la recámara contigua -No quiero que tire mi puerta-

Hermione salió de una de las habitaciones con un libro de medicina en mano, el cual, al ver a Harry parado en medio de la sala del departamento de Luna, lo escondió inútilmente puesto que el ojiverde ya lo había visto.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? - le pidió el joven, pero Hermione seguía ensimismada en negarse.

-El trato termino- dijo tajante la castaña, pero Harry se acercó lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella y no pudo estar más de acuerdo con su padre: era bellísima.

-Por favor, necesito que me ayudes- las palabras de Harry sonaron tan sinceras, que Hermione poco a poco comenzó a abandonar su postura rígida.

-Bien- dijo la castaña aun molesta -Te escucharé- Y entonces Luna apareció de la nada; había cambiado su uniforme de enfermera por un vestido suelto color amarillo y unas valerinas a juego.

-Bien chicos, tómense el tiempo que sea necesario- dijo y sin más salió del departamento, dejando a la pareja en un silencio tenso e incómodo.

-Tienes 5 minutos para explicarte, Harry- dijo la castaña en tono amenazante mientras dejaba en un pequeño buro el libro que se encontraba leyendo y caminó rumbo a la cocina, la cual se encontraba detrás de la pequeña salita en la cual se encontraba parado Harry.

\- ¿Ya no soy señor Harry? - bromeo el ojiverde. A Hermione pareció no hacerle mucha gracia y por la mueca de disgusto en su rostro Harry supo que tenía que dejarse de boberías e ir al grano.

-Lo siento- se disculpó, aunque realmente no lo sentía -Verás… el hombre que conociste por la mañana es mi padre-

-Si no me dices, te juro que no me habría dado cuenta- dijo sarcásticamente Hermione mientras movía unos trastes. Harry lo decidió pasar por alto y seguir con su embrollo.

-Él cree que eres mi novia gracias al cotilla de mierda de Draco y se le ocurrió comentarle a mi madre y ahora ella cree que por fin sentare cabeza y por ello te han invitado a pasar con nosotros unos días a Inglaterra. Obviamente te pagare por cada día que pases allí-

Hermione se quedó paralizada y al acto, su taza favorita de vaquitas voladoras fue a dar directamente al piso para estrellarse en mil pedazos. Era una broma del destino todo aquello. Por una parte, estaba el asunto con los padres de Harry, por muy cretino que fuera éste, ellos no se merecían ser engañados a tal grado; ella daría lo que fuera por tener a sus padres consigo y sabía que aquello estaba mal.

Por otro lado, bien le gustaría aceptar aquel viaje puesto que sus raíces estaban allí, en Liverpool, raíces que tuvo que dejar atrás hacía ya varios años cuando la salud de su abuela empeoró y tuvieron que mudarse a Massachusetts y, por ende, ella hizo hasta lo imposible para entrar como alumna becada a Harvard. Y finalmente el asunto del dinero…ella simplemente lo necesitaba, su abuela se merecía la mejor atención y no podía darse el lujo de ignorar tal oferta. Decisiones, decisiones.

-Mia- la llamó Harry, quien en algún momento durante la ensoñación de Hermione se había materializado junto a ella - ¿Estás bien? -

-No puedes mentirles a tus padres- dijo firmemente Hermione saliendo de su trance.

-No todas las mentiras son malas- alego Harry – Mi madre esta delicada de salud y simplemente no puede permitirse un disgusto-

-Con mayor razón- contraataco la castaña - ¿Qué pasaría si se entera? Después de todo según tú solo soy una simple prostituta ¿no es así? – ella se giró dramáticamente dándole la espalda; camino hacia donde estaba la puerta de emergencia y se agacho para coger un recogedor de plástico que se encontraba en el piso, pero al levantarse su cuerpo se restregó accidentalmente con el cuerpo varonil del ojiverde, quien no dudo en tomarla por la cintura y comenzó a dejar besos por su cuello. En los pocos días que habían estado juntos había descubierto que el cuello era el punto débil de la castaña.

-Para- susurró Hermione entre jadeos. Sabía que si Harry seguía haciendo "eso" terminaría por decir sí.

-No quiero y sé que tú tampoco quieres que pare- Harry acariciaba sus curvas haciéndola estremecer.

-Pero…esto… no está bien-

-Es recreativo- contesto el ojiverde mientras acariciaba sus largas piernas y simplemente Hermione no pudo más y cedió ante sus instintos más primitivos.

¿Cómo llegaron a la recámara de Hermione? Ni ellos mismos lo sabían; fueron conscientes del lugar en donde estaban hasta la mañana siguiente. Harry fue el primero en despertar y para su sorpresa Hermione se había acurrucado junto a su cuerpo y aquello lleno de calidez el pecho del joven, quien perdido en sus pensamientos no fue consciente del momento en que Hermione abrió sus ojos.

-Hola- fue todo lo que dijo la castaña intentando reprimir una tonta sonrisa en su rostro y es que no era para menos, Harry simplemente era espectacular en la cama y simplemente ella no parecía ser inmune ante sus encantos.

-Hola- contesto Harry quien, al contrario de Hermione, no escondió una sonrisita traviesa de autosuficiencia - ¿Irás conmigo a Inglaterra? - la cuestionó.

-Harry, está mal mentir a tus padres y …- y fue interrumpida por Harry quien le coloco su dedo indicie sobre los sonrosados labios de Hermione.

-Por favor, ayúdame- rogó el ojiverde -Te pagaré…- y entonces busco su pantalón y saco su chequera, escribió unos números y se lo dio a Hermione, quien abrió los ojos como platos ante tan monstruosa cantidad con varios ceros del lado derecho - ¿Qué dices? – la cuestionó.

Hermione estaba consiente que con aquella cifra podría pagar otro semestre en el hospital donde estaba internada su abuela y bien podría sobrarle algo de dinero, pero el precio por ello era alto. Sabía que sus sentimientos por aquel hombre eran bastante confusos, explosivos y muy intensos, pero ¿qué era lo que realmente sentía por él? ¿Y si al final de los días se enamoraba de él? Harry, por supuesto que la votaría, después de todo ¿en qué universo extraño un hombre de buena familia se enamoraba de una don nadie? _"El que no arriesga, no gana"_ dijo una vocecilla interna.

-Está bien- dijo un tanto insegura la castaña -Pero quiero que me digas cual es nuestra supuesta historia de amor- gruño la castaña- No quiero quedar como una estúpida frente a tus padres si llegan a preguntármelo-

-Eso es fácil- contesto el ojiverde acomodándose junto a Hermione -Nos conocimos caminando por las atestadas calles de Nueva York y fue amor a primera vista- Aquello no era mentira del todo, pues Harry se había sentido atraído por ella desde el momento en que la vio en aquella pintoresca calle en medio de la noche.

\- ¿Y cuánto tiempo se supone que llevamos saliendo? - le inquirió la castaña.

\- No lo sé- dijo rascándose la barbilla - ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que sea adecuado? -

-Para que yo conociese a la familia de mi novio, al menos saldría con él durante cuatro meses- dijo la castaña. Aquello era cierto, por eso nunca llego a conocer a los padres de Comarc, puesto que solo duraron cerca de dos meses.

-Suena muy real- dijo el joven – Aunque a decir verdad mis padres conocieron a Ginevra cuando teníamos menos de una semana saliendo-

\- ¿Es tu novia? - ¡Maldición! Aquello fue como un balde de agua helada para Hermione pues ella jamás se imaginó que aquel hombre estuviese en alguna relación con una mujer. Todo parecía ser demasiado bello para ser verdad y eso la hacía sentirse como una cretina.

-No- dijo entre risas el ojiverde -Ginny fue mi novia hace varios meses hasta que comenzó a fastidiarme su egocéntrica forma se ser-

-Cielos- fue todo lo que la joven dijo, pero fue más que evidente que aquello la relajo.

-A mí me encantaría pasar todo el día aquí contigo- dijo Harry y beso el hombro desnudo de Hermione haciéndola sonrojar -Pero hoy debemos partir a donde mis padres-

-¿Hoy?- se exalto Hermione, pues no podía abandonar a Luna por unos días así como así e incluso debería hablar con Neville para posponer unos días más su salida…. Y fue entonces cuando calló en cuenta que desde antier no sabía dónde había quedado su teléfono.

-Si, y de hecho tenemos el tiempo casi justo para llegar al aeropuerto con mi padre- comento Harry mientras se levantaba de la cama, dejando al descubierto su varonil cuerpo desnudo.

-Puedes usar la ducha, si quieres-balbuceó Hermione y es que por mucho que no fuera la primera vez que veía un hombre desnudo le era imposible concentrarse viendo a Harry de esa manera -Es la puerta de la derecha-

-Te tomare la palabra- y sin más, el joven de los hermosos ojos verdes cogió la puerta del lado indicado por Hermione.

Ella por su parte aprovecho la ausencia del joven Potter para charlar con Luna y ponerla al tanto de sus "vacaciones".

-Vaya- dijo Luna soltando un suspiro -Así que Mr. Cretino está en apuros-

-Tengo miedo ¿sabes? De lo que pueda pasar en ese viaje- le confesó Hermione. Luna tomo sus manos.

-Sé exactamente a que es a lo que le temes- dijo la rubia poniendo tensa a Hermione, quien de inmediato intento abrir la boca, pero Luna la corto -Y no me digas que no va por ahí la cosa. Tal vez si dejas que todo fluya…-

-No quiero hacerme falsas ilusiones- contesto tajante Hermione mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la recámara de su amiga en dirección a la ducha.

La ducha de Hermione sirvió para tranquilizarla y despejarla, después de todo no es como si se fuese a vivir años con Harry o se casasen o algo por el estilo; después podría regresar y tal vez aceptar la propuesta de Neville para entrar al Hospital donde él trabaja y así, salir de todo este lio.

Pero su tranquilidad de fue al traste cuando comenzó a rebuscar entre sus ropas. ¿Qué demonios se debía llevar? Harry siempre estaba arreglado, como un modelo e incluso el día en que conoció a su padre parecía tener un estilo refinado.

-¿Pasa algo?- le inquirió el joven al verla paralizada frente a su pequeño ropero. Ella rápidamente negó y decidió sacar unos jeans claros y cuando decidía que blusa era la más bonita, un tono de teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Es papá- fue todo lo que dijo Harry mientras salía de la habitación para contestar dejándola sola. Aquello le callo como anillo al dedo a la castaña quien rápidamente coloco sus jeans y cuando se disponía a rebuscar entre sus blusas, el ojiverde entro rápidamente.

-Tenemos que irnos ya, mi padre no está esperando en el aeropuerto- declaro mientras cogía rápidamente su saco.

-¿Qué?- replico Hermione -Ni si quiera eh hecho mi maleta-

-Yo tampoco- sonrió pícaramente Harry -Alla podemos ir de compras, pero es necesario que ya nos vayamos-

Hermione cogió rápidamente un sweater color azul y su abrigo favorito del mismo color. Se colocó los primeros zapatos que encontró, los cuales para su sorpresa eran unas zapatillas que combinaban bastante bien con su sweater y abrigo debido al color azul bebé de éstos Rápidamente tomó su bolso y salió disparada hacia la sala, donde un Harry impaciente la esperaba.

En cerca de 20 minutos llegaron al aeropuerto, donde James Potter los esperaba en la sala de espera de los vuelos privados. Al verlos sonrió pícaramente haciendo sonrojar escandalosamente a Hermione.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya- dijo James en un tono juguetón - ¿Qué tenemos aquí? - y al instante le tendió la mano a Hermione -Lamento mucho si te asusté ayer. Mi nombre es James y supongo que Harry ya te puso al tanto del resto-

-Mucho gusto, señor Potter- contestó Hermione estrechando su mano con la del hombre de ojos achocolatados -Me disculpo por lo del otro día yo…-

James la corto -No te preocupes, querida. Los asuntos suyos de ustedes no son de mi incumbencia- dijo el hombre dándole una mirada significativa a Harry -Pero por amor a Jesucristo no me digas señor, aun soy muy muy joven- dijo haciendo muecas fingiendo dolor.

Ante ello, Harry no pudo dejar escapar una risita, puesto que la castaña a veces solía llamarlo "señor Harry" a pesar de no ser tan mayor… bueno en realidad no sabía la edad de la castaña, pero no creía que pasara si quiera de los 28.

-Bien, bien, después podemos ponerlos al día, tenemos que abordar ya- dijo James y rápidamente abordaron el avión. El viaje se redujo a dormir para Hermione y para Harry, mientras que para James fue bastante entretenido mirando como su hijo y su novia se acurrucaban como cachorros. _"El amor"_ pensó mientras se texteaba con su amigo y socio Sirius Black poniéndolo al tanto de la situación de Harry, después de todo Sirius era su padrino.

Minutos antes de bajar del avión, James despertó a la pareja y esta se sonrojo ante los comentarios bastantes directos y poco discretos de James.

-Se nota a kilómetros de distancia que tuvieron una noche productiva- dijo en un falso tono inocente y bastante malicioso.

\- ¡Papá!- gruño Harry completamente sonrojado, delatándose por completo con su padre, quien no dijo nada pero en su mente bailaba tango de alegría; con mucha suerte podría ser abuelo próximamente y sabía que eso era lo que más añoraba Lily: conocer al menos a un hijo de Harry.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _¡Hola lectores y lectoras! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Ese James es bien metiche jaja_

 _No olviden comentar, ya saben que sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí y de verdad muchísimas gracias por leer esta historia._

 _Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! :D_

 _MelissaNoemí_


	9. Remordimiento

-Antes de ir a casa, iremos a comprar unas cosas- declaro Harry mientras bajaban del avión.

-Bien, llamare a Hagrid para que los pase a recoger al centro comercial ¿de acuerdo? - y el ojiverde asintió.

El trayecto al centro comercial fue bastante corto y cuando llegaron ocurrió lo que en los últimos años de Hermione no ocurría; Harry le dijo que escogiera lo que le gustase de ropa con la condición de no mirar el precio. Al principio le pareció muy incómodo a sabiendas que habían entrado a una de esas tiendas exclusivas de renombre donde un par de calcetines costaba lo que costaba una muda completa de ropa de Hermione, pero esta no pudo evitar maravillarse con aquello.

Cogió un par de blusas, pantalones y un vestido color negro, además de ropa interior y un sencillo sweater color canela. De pronto, la presencia de Harry la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Es todo? – preguntó en tono burlón. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Dijiste que solo serían unos días-

-Creí que a las chicas les gustaba comprar cientos de cosas- contesto encogiéndose en hombros el ojiverde. Hermione simplemente rodo los ojos y ambos caminaron rumbo a las cajas, a lo cual Harry tomo la ropa de las manos de la castaña para dejarla en el mostrador de la tienda donde esperaban a alguna de las encargadas de las cajas.

Harry miro las prendas y se sorprendió ante la sencillez de éstas, pero no dijo nada hasta llego a la ropa interior; él le dio una mirada de incredulidad al ver las pantaletas que había escogido la castaña, pues eran "demasiado puritanas" de acuerdo con sus estándares.

\- ¿Es enserio, Mía? - dijo aun incrédulo, Hermione simplemente enrojeció furiosamente al ver que Harry tenía en sus manos una de las pantaletas de "abuela" que había escogido.

\- ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Lencería francesa exótica? - gruño molesta Hermione.

-No importa lo que esperaba- dijo entre risas - ¿Por qué no miras los bolsos y escoges alguno? – dijo despreocupadamente Harry. No muy segura Hermione asintió y camino hacia el otro lado de la tienda donde había varios bolsos de varios tamaños y todos eran preciosos, aunque también carísimos.

Una señora ya entrada en años de nombre Juliette le mostró algunos y finalmente se decidió por uno color nude de tamaño moderado y el menos llamativo según ella. Cuando volteo en busca de la aprobación de Harry, éste de se encontraba enfrascado en una pequeña y al parecer divertida conversación con la chica que estaba en la caja. _"Maldito"_ pensó para sus adentros, aunque sabía que era estúpido ponerse a celar a aquel hombre cuando no eran nada, no pudo evitarlo, estaba en su naturaleza y en la de cualquier ser humano.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? - pregunto Juliette y la castaña simplemente asintió dándole una sonrisa falsa, de esas que tanto odiaba. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para enfurruñarse y pensar lo maldito que era Harry Potter por no poderse controlar ante un par de piernas, pero éste la sacó de sus horribles pensamientos.

-Tienes buen gusto- dijo el joven refiriéndose a la bolsa que sostenía Hermione entre sus manos, ella simplemente se encogió en hombros, seguía molesta.

\- ¿Podría llevar esta bolsa con las demás cosas? Deje instrucciones sobre donde deben llevar las cosas- Juliette asintió y como el bolso de las manos de la castaña.

-Mi madre estará histérica si no nos damos prisa- declaro entre risitas nerviosas el ojiverde y es que ya se podía imaginar la escena cuando llegara a casa; muy seguramente su madre le contaría sus aventuras y desventuras de su niñez y también muy probablemente lo avergonzaría con ese horrible álbum de fotografías de cuando era tan solo un bebé en donde aparecía en casi todas las fotografías con bigotes de tierra.

¿Por qué simplemente no les había dicho la verdad a sus padres? ¿En qué lío se había metido solo por no desmentir el chisme del idiota de Draco? Y entonces giro su mirada para observar a aquella chiquilla de cabellera castaña risada, era simplemente preciosa, sencilla, e incluso divertida cuando hacía sus rabietas. _Mia, Hermione,_ como sea que se llamara no podía sacarla de su cabeza, así como tampoco podía ignorar la enorme curiosidad que le despertaba el conocer el obscuro secreto de aquella muchacha. Y si de algo estaba sumamente consiente Harry Potter era que la curiosidad es la más grande madre de las destrucciones.

\- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no vez a tu madre? - le inquirió Hermione sacándolo por completo de sus pensamientos.

-Desde la navidad pasada- contesto Harry mientras se rascaba su barbilla -Eh tenido muchísimo trabajo y no puedo darme el lujo de desaparecerme unos días-

-Supongo- dijo distraídamente la castaña, quien se quedó en silencio unos instantes, como dándose valor -¿En que trabajas? Sé que suena tremendamente estúpido, pero ni si quiera lo sé-

-Oh- fue todo lo que dijo Harry Potter. Aquello era cierto -Estoy al frente de una empresa de bienes raíces, la cual tiene su sede madre aquí en Inglaterra y de hecho es la empresa de mi padre- le explico.

-Y si es la empresa de tu padre ¿por qué no te quedaste aquí? Estarías más cerca de tu familia- lo cuestiono la joven.

Harry realmente no se había hecho esa pregunta antes ¿o sí? ¿Para qué se fue del seno familiar? Aquí lo tenía todo, a sus padres, a sus abuelos e incluso algunos amigos de la infancia, la casa en la que creció; pero entonces lo recordó: quería hacer su propio camino sin colgarse de los logros de sus antepasados quienes habían sido los que fundaran el negocio familiar a base de esfuerzo y mucho trabajo.

\- ¿Nunca te ha pasado que quieres tener méritos propios? -la cuestiono. Hermione, pensarlo asintió -Bueno, pues por ello fue por lo que me fui a Norteamérica. Mi familia es muy reconocida aquí y todo era tan fácil y a un Potter le gustan los retos-

Hermione iba a replicar con respecto a ello, pero un hombre altísimo y robusto se acercó a ellos. La primera impresión de Hermione fue de temor con respecto a aquel imponente hombre, pero le dirigió una mirada casi paternal a Harry quien se apresuró al encuentro del hombre.

\- ¡Harry! - chillo de emoción el hombre quien lo abrazó -¡No me lo creí cuando Peter me lo contó!-

-Te extrañe muchísimo, Hagrid- dijo Harry a aquel hombre. Y entonces el hombre cuyo nombre parecía ser Hagrid se percató de la presencia de Hermione, quien veía la escena con una sonrisa sincera.

-Tú debes ser la novia de Harry- dijo con una sonrisa pícara. Hermione simplemente no tuvo más remedio que sentir levemente -Si, soy yo- dijo en tono quedo y le ofreció la mano a aquel hombre, aunque este la tomo y la jalo para darle un cálido y porque no, también asfixiante abrazo.

-Me da tanto gusto por fin conocer a la novia oficial de Harry- dijo Hagrid emotivamente -Lo conozco desde que era un bebé y ahora, ya es todo un hombre-

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa, Hagrid- dijo Harry -Mi madre seguramente nos está esperando-

-Tienes razón, será mejor que nos demos prisa- y entonces, Hagrid los guio hacia donde estaba el auto. El camino fue bastante alegre gracias a las anécdotas que Hagrid le contaba a Hermione sobre la infancia de Harry, quien no cabía en la vergüenza ante cada palabra que salía de la boca de éste.

-…Y recuerdo una vez que estaba esperando al señor James para irnos a la oficina y Harry salió corriendo desnudo para evitar que su madre le diera un buen baño- Hermione no pudo evitar reír ante el relato.

\- ¡Tenia 2 años! - replico Harry aun rojo de la vergüenza.

-Por lo que veo desde que eras un bebé eras un exhibicionista- dijo Hermione cerca del oído de Harry, quien no dudo en replicar. -Así te gusto, nena-

-Hemos llegado- declaro el ojiverde. Hermione no pudo evitar sorprenderse aun cuando a esas alturas ya sabía que la familia de Harry era tremendamente poderosa.

Los jardines que flanqueaban la casa eran enormes y preciosos, perfectamente adornados con rosas blancas e inclusive se atrevía a decir que había árboles frutales, y ni si quiera pudo visualizar hasta donde llegaban los terrenos.

La casa en sí era inmensamente grande para solo vivir ahí los padres de Harry pues hasta donde sabía, éste no tenía hermanos, aunque más que una casa aquello parecía un castillo victoriano, de esos con los que Hermione soñaba cuando era una niña.

\- ¿Asustada? - dijo Harry mientras salían del auto. Hermione no quería mentirle, así que simplemente asintió.

Harry la tomó de la mano y le dio un ligero apretón en señal de apoyo -No te preocupes, yo también lo estoy y eso que esas personas son mis padres- dijo con ironía mientras caminaban hacia los escalones blancos de la entrada de aquel lugar.

Hermione era un hervidero de emociones por dentro, una parte de ella (la más evidente) estaba aterrada " _¿Qué tal si los padres de Harry se enteran de toda la verdad?_ "pensó para sus adentros; por otro lado, estaba emocionada puesto que jamás había conocido a los padres de algún novio y de pronto, se imaginó en esa misma situación, pero siendo realmente la "novia oficial y verdadera" de Harry Potter, y una sonrisa se le escapo. No tenía el corazón para mentirles a aquellas personas que al parecer estaban ansiosas por conocerla. _"Remordimiento, Hermione, eso se llama remordimiento"_ pensó y en una fracción de segundos tomo la decisión más difícil desde que había comenzado aquella situación con el atractivo hombre que tenía junto a ella, quien había soltado su mano y que se disponía a tomar el pomo de la imponente puerta blanca.

-Harry- dijo ella poniendo su mano sobre su hombro para llamar su atención. El ojiverde de inmediato volteo, imaginándose que su acompáñate estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, le dirigió la mejor de sus sonrisas, esa que tanto le alababan las mujeres.

-Te mentí- dijo la muchacha dejando atónito a Harry -Mi nombre es Hermione, no Mia- Una parte de Harry se sentía jodidamente molesto, una mentira era una mentira y él las odiaba, aunque por otro lado se sintió aliviado, después de todo era mejor escuchar eso salir de sus labios a escucharlo de boca de Ron. Y entonces, casi sin pensarlo mucho una duda y a la vez posibilidad se deslizó sobre su cerebro cual serpiente _"¿Y si Hermione no era realmente una prostituta?"_ pensó para sí, pero en ese preciso instante la puerta se abrió sin darle tregua si quiera a ordenar completamente sus ideas. Por inercia como la mano de _Hermione_ la guio hacia dentro.

-Su familia los espera en el salón principal- dijo una mujer ya entrada en años de cabellos grises y ropa oscura.

-Gracias, Madame Pomfrey- dijo Harry y soltó la mano de Hermione para darle un pequeño abrazo a aquella mujer de mirada severa, quien por un momento sonrió para después mostrar una mirada severa nuevamente.

-Me alegra muchísimo verlo, _señorito_ Harry- y entonces, Madame Pomfrey le dio una rápida mirada evaluadora a la castaña quien al parecer estaba bastante entretenida con las flores del recibidor.

-Ella es muy bonita- le dijo la mujer entre susurro a Harry, quien no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

-Hermione- la llamo Harry y ella de inmediato se tensó; se giró en su dirección y dio unos pasos hacia él -Ella es Madame Pomfrey- dijo haciendo referencia a aquella mujer.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Hermione tendiéndole la mano. Madame Pomfrey dudo un poco en aceptar la mano, pero al final no la rechazo. Aquella muchacha era tan diferente a la "antigua" novia pelirroja de Harry quien simplemente le dio una mirada para después ignorarla por completo.

-Será mejor que se den prisa, o la señora Dorea no les dará tregua por su retraso- comento la mujer poniendo rígido a Harry. La castaña se percató de aquello e instintivamente colocó su mano sobre la de Harry.

\- ¿Mi abuela está aquí? -pregunto temeroso. Madame Pomfrey asintió y dijo -Llego ayer por la mañana junto con su abuelo, señorito Harry y en un momento llegará el señor Black junto con su madre-

-Mierda santa- siseo Harry. Ahora no solo estaban sus padres, sino también sus abuelos, su padrino Sirius y la arpía de Walburga Black. Aquello parecía un cuadro de terror y lo peor: tendría que exponer a _Hermione_ a esas mujeres. Por su abuelo realmente no se preocupaba, era tan parecido a su padre que muy probablemente sería amigable.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa, cariño- Harry le dio una mirada a Hermione quien asistió de inmediato.

-Nos vemos en un rato Madame Pomfrey- dijo Harry a modo de despedida, a lo que ésta contesto. -Si necesitan algo, no duden en llamarme- y para la sorpresa del ama de llaves, Hermione le dirigió una amplia sonrisa y un cortés "gracias".

La joven pareja comenzó a caminar por un pasillo, el cual los conducía al salón principal, donde las damas inglesas tomaban el té.

-Creí que solo estarían tus padres- se atrevió a decir temerosa la castaña, pues no estaba muy segura de que Harry se hubiese tomado tan bien el hecho de descubrir que lo había engañado con ese asunto de su nombre.

-Creí que tu nombre era Mia- le recrimino el ojiverde, aún estaba molesto por esa mentira, pero debía controlarse para enfrentar a sus abuelos -Lo siento, solo estoy un poco nervioso. Mi abuela tiene un carácter bastante especial y la hurraca de Walburga Black no se queda atrás-

\- ¿No crees que es mejor que me vaya? - dijo Hermione. El panorama que Harry le pintaba con respecto a su familia no era el más alentador del universo.

-Ellos están aquí por ti- dijo en un tono que la chica no supo cómo descifrar -Sólo sé tú misma y estoy seguro de que las envolverás con tu encanto- dijo con una sonrisita. Hermione iba a replicar, pero Harry abrió una enorme puerta.

-…y entonces yo le dije al energúmeno de Nott que cerrara su enorme bocota de troll- dijo una mujer anciana de cabello completamente blanco, de porte extremadamente fino, al igual que sus ropas; los miro con unos intensos ojos color chocolate a través de sus lentes. Eran los mismos ojos de James Potter. Junto a ella estaba una bella mujer pelirroja portadora de unos impresionantes ojos verde esmeralda idénticos a los ojos de Harry. James Potter también estaba presente junto a la anciana y en el otro extremo del sillón un anciano de ojos miel los miraba pícaramente.

-¿Qué están esperando, chiquillos? Vengan a saludar a la abuela Dorea- dijo la mujer en un tono lo suficientemente autoritario como para obedecerla sin objeciones.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hola lectores y lectoras, muchísimas gracias por seguir esta historia, por sus favoritos y sus reviews, de verdad no saben lo agradecida que estoy con sus comentarios y su apoyo._

 _Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo y sigan pendientes de la historia, sobre todo ahora que no solo Harry y Hermione se tendrán que enfrentar a James y a Lily, sino también a los padres de James._

 _Acepto sus halagos y también sus crucios :D_

 _Melissa Noemí_


	10. Las mujeres Potter y la arpía Black

_Hola chicos! Después de unos días otra vez regrese con este nuevo capítulo, pero me gustaría hacer una pequeña aclaración. En el capítulo anterior describí a Dorea Potter con ojos chocolate y a Charlus con ojos color miel, peeeeero cuando estuve escribiendo este capítulo me di cuenta que cometí un gran error, ya que yo me baso en la versión en donde se decía que Dorea era una Black y menciono que Dorea es prima de Walburga Black (madre de Sirius y Regulus) y por ello hago esta corrección: Dorea tiene los ojos grises (como todos los Black y Charlus es el de los preciosos ojos chocolate de James.  
Lo siento! La verdad se me paso y se que merezco muchos crucios por ello, en fin.  
Sin más, espero que disfruten el capitulo c: _

_…_

-¡Madre!- exclamo con reproche James -Vas a asustarla-

Dorea Potter miro con reprobación a su hijo. ¿Qué se creía Jamsie para hablarle de esa forma enfrente de esa muchacha? ¡Maldita la hora en que dejo que su marido lo malcriara! Pero entonces de forma muy prudente Lily Potter decidió hacer una intervención. Se paro de su asiento y miro con ternura a Harry, su único hijo y su más grande tesoro.

-Cielo- dijo cuando la pareja se acercó hacia donde estaban -No sabes lo mucho que te eh echado de menos- dijo la pelirroja mientras abrazaba a su vástago.

-Yo también te eh extrañado muchísimo, mamá- dijo el ojiverde -Pero no tenías por qué mandar a papá por mí, yo tenía planeado venir pronto-

-Si, claro- refunfuño Dorea -La próxima navidad-

-Cariño mío- intervino por primera vez el padre de James, Charlus Potter- No debes exaltarte y no debes incomodar a Harry frente a su novia-

-Su novia, como dices querido mío, debe saber lo cretino que es Harry con nosotros- contesto Dorea.

Y para evitar que su abuela comenzara con su letanía de siempre, Harry se deshizo del abrazo de su madre para ir a los brazos de su abuela.

-Yo también te extrañe, abuela- dijo en un tono burlón el ojiverde, a lo cual Dorea se preparó para tomarlo en brazos. Era su único nieto y por consiguiente el favorito.

-Lo sé, querido- dijo la anciana complacida. Hermione miraba la escena con una pequeña sonrisita; decidió guardar completo silencio y simplemente pasar desapercibida lo más posible, pues ya había presenciado con esos segundos el carácter fuerte y dominante de la abuela de Harry. Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la cercana presencia de Lily Potter.

-Es un gusto conocerte, querida- dijo la pelirroja, quien la jalo en un cálido abrazo, de esos abrazos que solo una madre puede dar. Hermione se sintió como no lo hacía durante muchos años o más bien toda su vida, era un sentimiento nuevo para ella y difícil de manejar, a tal grado que no pudo evitar que un nudo se formase en su garganta, pero intento formular unas cuantas palabras para aquella mujer.

-Es gusto es mío, señora Potter-

-Oh por favor- dijo Lily separándose de su abrazo poco a poco- No me digas señora Potter, mi nombre es Lily- la pelirroja tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro y es que no era para menos, después de varios años y debido principalmente a su condición médica había creído que no viviría para ver a su hijo sentar cabeza y que mejor que con una bella y educada mujer.

-De acuerdo, Lily- contesto Hermione también con una gran sonrisa. Lily la tomo por hombros y la giro hacia los demás.

-En vista de los hechos te presentare a la familia. Ella es la abuela Dorea- dijo señalando a la anciana que le pellizcaba las mejillas a Harry. -Él-dijo ahora refiriéndose al hombre mayor que yacía sentado en el otro extremo -Es el abuelo Charlus, son los padres de mi marido, James a quien seguramente ya conoces- dijo rodando los ojos.

-Si, conocí a su esposo hace unos días- contesto la castaña recordando el momento en el que James entro al apartamento de Harry. Y en ese momento, el susodicho la tomó de la mano y ella supo lo que se venía. _"Respira profundo y relájate"_ pensó para sus adentros la castaña.

-Abuela- dijo llamando la atención de la anciana -Ella es mi novia- Dorea Potter ajusto sus lentes y le dirigió una mirada evaluadora desde la cabeza hasta los pies. A Hermione aquello le pareció de lo más vergonzoso, pero no dijo nada, trato de mantenerse tranquila y no bajar la mirada.

-Pareces inglesa- fue todo lo que dijo Dorea después del pequeño examen realizado a la chica, quien se sonrojó ante la declaración de la mujer, la cual la tomo del mismo modo en que lo había hecho Lily y le dio un cálido abrazo.

-Me da gusto que, por fin, Harry haya encontrado una mujer que lo pueda dominar- Hermione no pudo evitar reírse ante la declaración de Dorea. ¿Es que acaso esa mujer se encargaba únicamente de hacerlos sentir incomodos?

-Abuela por favor- rogó Harry quien no podía estar más apenado y más rojo porque era naturalmente imposible.

-Está bien, está bien- dijo la abuela Dorea separándose de la chica- Es un gusto ¿querida…?-

-Hermione- contestó en automático la castaña.

-Es muy bonito y… muy exótico también- contesto Dorea liberando a la chica de sus brazos.

-Gracias- fue todo lo que contesto Hermione, y es que siempre era el mismo comentario que la gente le hacia con respecto a su nombre: exótico.

De pronto, la puerta del salón se abrió para dar paso a Madame Pomfrey -La señora Walburga y el señor Sirius acaban de llegar-

-Cielos Poppy, Sirius tiene de señor lo mismo que yo- interrumpió James provocando una mirada de reprobación de parte de su madre.

-Hazlos pasar- intervino Charlus y Madame Pomfrey asintió y salió del salón. De inmediato, Dorea adoptó un gesto bastante severo y eso asusto a Hermione, quien busco una respuesta en la mirada de Harry. Éste entendió por completo la mirada de asustada de la castaña y por ello se acerco a su oído.

-Walburga es una arpía; mi abuela y ella son primas y se odian, pero ya sabes lo que dicen "la familia es sagrada y…"- y sus palabras se quedaron en el aire porque la puerta se abrió dando paso a una vieja mujer con aspecto severo y altivo. Era igual de elegante que Dorea pero 10 mil veces menos agradable. El hombre que iba con ella era abrumadoramente atractivo y las canas que adornaban su negro cabello lo hacían verse más interesante. Algo que no pudo pasar desapercibido para la castaña era que tanto la mujer como el hombre eran portadores de unos penetrantes ojos color gris, muy parecidos a los de Dorea Potter. " _¿Es que acaso toda la familia de Harry Potter era irresistiblemente atractiva?"_ Pensó Hermione para sus adentros.

-Mi querida prima, Dorea- dijo la mujer con cierta frialdad. Dorea simplemente asintió y movió su mano señalando el sofá cercano a ellos en señal de que entraran y éstos sin dudarlo lo hicieron.

-Mi tía favorita- dijo el hombre acercándose a Dorea quien le sonrió maternalmente.

-Sirius, querido- dijo cuando él se acerco a saludarla -Siempre es un gusto tenerte aquí-

-Charlus, creí que estarías en el club jugando golf con los demás hombres- Walburga intervino nuevamente mientras saludaba a éste.

-Mi familia siempre será prioridad querida, Wal- le contesto Charlus poniendo su mejor cara de corderito.

-¡Sirius!- saludo efusivamente Harry a aquel hombre de ojos grises quien parecía tan feliz como cuando se encontró con James en el departamento de Harry.

-Harry, dichosos los ojos que te miran- dijo con cierta ironía el ojigris, quien le dedico una rápida mirada evaluadora a Hermione, quien se encontraba sentada entre Dorea y Harry.

-Tú debes ser la novia de mi querido ahijado, ¿cierto? - dijo Sirius a Hermione, quien solo atino a asentir con una pequeña sonrisa.

-James tenía razón, sus hijos serán preciosos- Hermione no pudo dejar pasar el tono pícaro de Sirius y enrojeció rápidamente.

-Oh, querida- intervino Lily -Ignora los comentarios de este hombre-

Y entonces, ni Harry ni Hermione se percataron de la cercanía de Walburga hacia ellos hasta que, como de costumbre comenzó con sus comentarios poco amistosos.

-Creí que aun salías con la pelirroja molesta- esa casi inocente declaración puso aun más tensa a Hermione, pero para su suerte y sorpresa, Dorea salió en su defensa.

-Querida prima, aquella chiquilla era solo una amiga de Harry, ya sabes como son los chicos de ahora- dijo con desdén.

-En mis tiempos, la familia solo conocía a aquella chica o chico con quien se tenia un verdadero compromiso que terminaría en el altar- contraatacó Walburga Black.

-Cielos, madre- dijo Sirius rodando los ojos -Eso data de cuando estaban las cruzadas y los caballeros buscaban el santo grial- James no pudo disimular una carcajada al igual que Lily, quien rápidamente lo disimulo con una tos.

-Esas son nuestras costumbres inglesas y esta chiquilla- Walburga le dio una mirada evaluadora a Hermione, a quien le pareció una eternidad, como si aquella mujer fría estuviera estudiando cada milímetro de su persona y rogaba internamente porque no encontrara imperfecciones en ella. Aquello le recordaba mucho sus años en la universidad donde a cada paso que daba se sentía cohibida entre sus compañeros y sus compañeras no paraban de reírse ante su aspecto.

-Parece inglesa- dijo finalmente la señora Black tensando sus labios en una apretada línea -Las norteamericanas son una parda de promiscuas que no hacen otra cosa más que saltar de cama en cama- aquel comentario tenso lo suficiente a Harry como para pensar en estrangular a aquella horrible mujer que era la madre de su padrino. ¿Quién se creía que era como para juzgar? Era bien sabido que Walburga Black había tenido algunos amantes aun estando casada con el difunto Orión Black.

-Wal, te recuerdo que la ex esposa de tu hijo y madre de tu nieto es americana- Charlus Potter sí que sabía hacer rabiar a Walburga con sus comentarios "inocentes".

-A esa _huila_ ni me la recuerdes- comento la bruja arrugando su puntiaguda nariz -Sirius siempre se ha caracterizado por no saber escoger mujeres-

-Mis mujeres, mis asuntos, mi problema- contesto mordazmente Sirius Black. Odiaba que su madre le recordara la infidelidad de su ex esposa y sobretodo, lo hacía dudar ante su pretendida paternidad con aquel muchacho.

-Basta de tanta cháchara sin sentido- intervino Dorea -Éste es un día especial y nadie lo arruinará ¿entendido? - aquella declaración era más para Walburga que para nadie más, pero a ésta pareció no importarle aquella indirecta, pero James salió al rescate.

-Tía Walbi, mi madre me dijo que te registraste como candidata para ser la reina del baile de invierno del club- aquello distrajo a Walburga, quien esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Así es querido James, es una tradición de que una Black sea la reina-

-Mi querida prima tiene razón- contesto solemnemente Dorea -El club me mando a mi la invitación para participar también y creo que ya tengo a mis dos damas- y dicho esto tomo la mano de Hermione, quien se encontraba a su derecha y la mano de Lily, quien se encontraba a su izquierda.

 _"Maravilloso, lo que me faltaba. Tener que ser dama de la abuela Dorea… ¿abuela? ¿Hace apenas unos minutos conoces a esta mujer y la llamas abuela? Estas muy mal, Hermione"_ pensó para sí la joven.

-Señora Black- Madame Pomfrey estaba para en la puerta del salón con la bocina del teléfono en mano -El señor Fudge quiere saber si…-

-Si- contesto antes que de que madame Pomprey pudiera terminar la oración -Quiero mi auto ahora-

-De acuerdo, si me disculpan- y Madame Pomfrey salió de la habitación nuevamente dejándolos en un incómodo silencio.

-Me imagino que no nos acompañaras a comer ¿cierto, Wal? -dijo Charlus Potter – Es una lástima porque tengo entendido que la señora Norris preparo tu platillo favorito-

-Lo siento, será en otra ocasión- contesto rápidamente Walburga mientras se despedía de los presentes y partió rápidamente de la residencia Potter.

-¿Quién lo diría, _canuto_? Fudge es tu padrastro- James parecía bastante divertido ante aquella situación.

-Es tan deshonroso- dijo Dorea y James le siguió -Si mi tío Arcturus aun viviera probablemente se volvería a clavar un cuchillo en la garganta al saber las cosas tan sucias que hace su hija-

\- ¡James! No digas esas cosas- lo regaño Lily Potter quien hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de todo aquello.

-Lo siento, mi amor- se disculpó James. Y el teléfono de Harry sonó haciendo que este se disculpara y saliera del salón principal. Era Ron.

-Ahora no, Ron- dijo Harry a modo de saludo.

-Lo siento Harry, pero esta mañana llame a tu oficina y me dijeron que habías ido unos días a visitar a tu familia. Intente llamarte, pero las llamadas no entraban- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Bien ¿es muy importante? - quiso saber el ojiverde, una parte de él sabía a que se debía su llamada: Hermione.

-Demasiado, amigo. Hay muchas cosas que debes saber de la chica con la que dormiste-

-Es la chica que tuvo que acompañarme en este viaje y justo ahora esta sentada junto a mi madre y mi abuela tomando el té-

-¿Qué? ¿Estas loco? ¿Qué mierda hace _Hermione_ metida ahí? - la voz del pelirrojo denotaba mucha sorpresa y aprensión.

-Así que también sabes que se llama Hermione y no Mía, maravilloso- gruño molesto Harry -Creo que será mejor que me digas todo lo que sabes de ella cuando regrese a Nueva York-

-Pero…- Harry corto rápidamente a Ron, no quería arruinar ese pequeño momento mágico, aunque fuese una mentira.

-Nos vemos en unos días, amigo- y sin más, colgó el teléfono para regresar al salón principal donde su abuela, su madre y Hermione se disponían a salir.

-Regresaremos en un rato, hijo- dijo Lily mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de la castaña, quien le dio una pequeña sonrisa genuina.

-Cierra la boca, querido-ahora fue turno de Dorea -Es de mala educación hacer eso- y sin más, las tres mujeres salieron del salón, dejando a Charlus, James y Sirius con el ojiverde.

-Mujeres- fue todo lo que dijo su padre encogiéndose en hombros y Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa más que rogar a toda entidad divina que Hermione sobreviviera al interrogatorio con su abuela y madre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _¡Hola lectores y lectoras! Ojalá estén muy bien y también ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo. Honestamente me costo un poquito de trabajo escribir esta dinámica entre Dorea y Walburga, ya saben estas mujeres de carácter fuerte y todo, pero bueno, me gusto como quedo este capítulito y ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente, el cual espero subir próximamente._

 _No olviden dejarme un review con sus comentarios sobre este capítulo y que tal les parecieron las participaciones de los Potter y los Black._

 _Nos leemos pronto! :D_

 _MelissaNoemí_


End file.
